Teach Me What Love Mean
by Mana2702
Summary: Sansa est en terminale et son prof principal est nouveau dans l'établissement, un certain monsieur Baelish. Un intérêt certain naît entre eux, mais vont-ils aller au-delà d'un simple intérêt?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou à tous, je fais cette fic suite à un petit "défi" lancé par mon amie Auteur-Onirique, étant: donner ma version d'une romance prof/élève entre Petyr et Sansa. J'espère que je réussirai à faire quelque chose de bien digne du défi qu'elle m'a lancé ^^**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, Sansa arrivait en terminale. C'était l'année décisive, elle devait avoir son bac. Robb et Jon était déjà à la fac, Arya était en seconde, Bran en 3ème et Rickon en 5ème. Sansa regarda les autres, globalement elle avait les mêmes camarades de classe que l'année précédente. Elle retrouva donc avec joie ses copines: Shae, Margaery et Osha. Elle leur fit la bise et elles commencèrent à parler de leur été. Shae était repartit dans sa famille car elle était étudiante étrangère, Margaery avait été sur la côte avec ses frères et Osha était juste restée chez elle. Sansa quant à elle avait été dans le Nord.

Elles discutèrent de tout ça et regardèrent dans quelle salle elles allaient. Les quatre filles partirent devant la porte tout en continuant de bavarder. Les autres parlaient de leurs flirts, même Osha avaient réussi à se trouver une aventure d'été tout en restant chez elle. Sansa pour sa part était encore vierge et elle comptait le rester jusqu'au jour où elle serait vraiment amoureuse, or ce n'était pas encore arrivé.

* * *

Le professeur arriva ce qui calma la file d'élèves encore excités de leurs vacance, c'était un prof qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Il portait un jean qui lui allait à la perfection, des chaussures de ville en cuir noir et une chemise mauve avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Sansa remarqua aussitôt la façon dont la couleur de la chemise faisait ressortir les yeux bleus du professeur. Il les fit entrer en les regardant passer devant lui. Il entra en dernier et ferma la porte avant de s'approcher du bureau:

«-Bonjour à tous, je suis monsieur Baelish, votre professeur d'anglais. Je suis également votre professeur principal.»

Il écrivit son nom au tableau et sourit:

«-Vous allez me faire les traditionnelles fiches de présentation, je les ramasse dans dix minutes.»

Il regarda les élèves faire leur fiche dans un silence parfait. Il passa dans les rangs et retourna à sa place avec un air approbateur devant la coopération de ses élèves. Il regarda l'heure:

«-Plus que cinq minutes.»

Il sortit ses affaires en attendant, et le temps arriva enfin:

«-C'est terminé. Faites passer votre fiche à la personne devant vous jusqu'au premier rang s'il vous plaît.»

Les élèves obéirent et il récupéra les fiches au premier rang avant de faire l'appel. Il observa quel visage allait avec chaque nom. Sansa Stark éveilla son intérêt, elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux couleur de feu et ses yeux d'un bleu pur. Toutefois il ne s'attarda pas de façon trop insistante sur elle, il n'avait pas envie de passer pour un gros pervers. Petyr leur donna leur emploi du temps et la liste de leur prof tout en répondant aux questions. Il expliqua ensuite le programme:

«-Alors cette année nous allons travailler sur le romantisme, donc notamment les romans de Jane Austen, Nord et Sud d'Elizabeth Gaskell et Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. A travers ces œuvres nous verrons donc des histoires d'amour certes, mais aussi des différences sociales, une époque très différente de la notre où la société était le plus important, où on ne faisait pas ce que l'on voulait avec qui l'on voulait. Des questions?»

* * *

Sansa était contente, elle avait déjà lu toutes ces œuvres car elle était une grande romantique. Elle décida qu'elle allait quand même les relire car ça lui rafraîchirait la mémoire et puis c'était toujours agréable de lire une belle histoire d'amour. Elle rangea ses affaires à la sonnerie et partit en discutant de cette première heure avec ses copines. Elles parlèrent de l'emploi du temps, des profs de chaque matière et surtout de monsieur Baelish alias «le petit nouveau sexy» comme l'appelait Shae. Elle alla au cours suivant avec ses amies. Elle repensa à son professeur principal. Il avait l'air très sympathique bien que spécial. La jeune fille aimait la façon dont son nom roulait sous la langue, elle repensait à son visage qui était à la fois si beau, si inoffensif mais qui, elle s'en doutait, pouvait se révéler aussi très dur.

* * *

La journée se passa tranquillement, chaque professeur qu'ils virent leur expliqua le programme dans la matière et si il fallait des fournitures spéciales. Sansa prenait des notes et sursauta quand elle reçu une boule de papier sur l'épaule. Elle regarda, c'était un message d'Osha:

«-Je rêve où on s'ennuie à mourir?! :( »

Sansa sourit et se tourna vers son amie, lui lançant un regard rieur. La professeur se racla la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre, ce qui calma aussitôt la jeune Stark. Elle continua d'écouter sa professeur puis la rentrée était finie, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Sansa salua ses copines et partit vers le parking, normalement Robb devait venir la chercher, il savait qu'elle finissait à cette heure-ci. La jeune fille croisa Petyr dans le couloir. Elle lui offrit un sourire poli:

«-Bonne fin de journée monsieur Baelish.

-Bonne fin de journée Sansa.»

Il lui sourit à son tour et ils continuèrent de marcher chacun de leur côté. Sansa n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais elle avait ressentit un drôle d'effet quand monsieur Baelish avait prononcé son nom. Il l'avait dit d'un ton à la fois sympathique mais aussi très grave, elle avait même dû réprimer un frisson. Elle arriva sur le parking et sourit en voyant la voiture de Robb, c'était un vieux modèle qu'il retapait, la peinture bleue était écaillée et passée à cause des intempéries mais aucun doute qu'elle serait magnifique une fois les travaux terminés. Jon et Theon, le meilleur ami des deux garçons l'aidait sur son super bolide.

* * *

Sansa couru vers la voiture de son frère toute contente de rentrer et lui fit signe en souriant. Robb lui rendit son sourire et elle grimpa avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère:

«-Coucou.

-Salut, alors cette rentrée?

-Pas mal, notre prof principal est un nouveau.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, monsieur Baelish, prof d'anglais.

-Super.»

Sansa boucla sa ceinture et ils repartirent tout en discutant de cette première journée. Robb et Jon étaient rentrés à la fac depuis deux jours déjà, ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour venir chercher Sansa à la fin de ses cours selon leurs horaires à tous. Une fois à la maison Sansa salua toute la petite famille avant que le trio ne se penche justement sur son emploi du temps. Le lundi et le jeudi Robb pouvait venir la chercher, le mardi et le mercredi Jon pouvait s'en charger, quant au vendredi ils pouvaient tous les deux. Sansa remercia chaleureusement ses frères et alla dans sa chambre.

* * *

Petyr rentra chez lui et commença à préparer ses cours pour le lendemain. Il avait été agréablement surpris de voir que Sansa était la fille de Catelyn Stark, Catelyn Tully de son nom de jeune fille avait été la meilleure amie de Petyr pendant leur enfance. Ils s'étaient perdu de vue quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter des garçons au lycée. Il avait été surpris de voir Eddard Stark comme nom de père, car la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé Kathelyne sortait avec le frère de Ned: Brandon, c'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Petyr en était là de ses réflexions quand son portable sonna comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il regarda, c'était un message d'un ami qui le remerciait pour le cadeau de mariage qu'il lui avait fait. Petyr lui répondit simplement que ça lui avait fait plaisir et il se mit au boulot. Il avait aimé les grands yeux bleus de Sansa, et il espérait bien voir la passion naître dans ces yeux-là. Petyr était convaincu que la jeune fille était une grande romantique, car elle avait eu un énorme sourire quand elle avait entendu le titre des œuvres qu'ils allaient étudier. Petyr se remit au boulot en souriant lui aussi, l'année s'annonçait bien.


	2. Chapter 2

Le prochain cours d'anglais arriva, Petyr fut satisfait de constater que la majorité des élèves avaient acheté les livres qu'ils allaient étudier. Ceux qui ne les avait pas encore allaient les recevoir dans la semaine, les librairies avait commandé. Il sourit:

«-Bon, je dois avant tout vous dire que je suis très fier de vous car vous êtes des L consciencieux, vous avez tous été acheter ou commander les œuvres. Alors nous allons commencer par un des plus grands classiques de la littérature romantique anglaise: Orgueil et Préjugés. Est-ce que certains d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu?»

Sansa fut la seule à lever la main ce qui la fit rougir. Petyr sourit:

«-D'accord, est-ce que certains ont vu une adaptation au cinéma?»

Plusieurs autres mains se levèrent. Petyr hocha la tête et commença la présentation de l'œuvre, notant des éléments clés au tableau. Les élèves prenaient des notes, par chance c'était une classe calme, excepté Joffrey qui s'amusa à lancer:

«-C'est une œuvre de gonzesses c'est nul!»

Petyr lui lança un regard meurtrier:

«-Car vous vous estimez plus important qu'une femme monsieur Lannister?

-Baratheon!

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit… quoi qu'il en soit vous venez de récolter deux heures de retenue grâce à vos propos déplacés, et je vous invite à ranger vos affaires car vous êtes renvoyé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas, mon grand-père est préfet!

-Et moi je suis le Président, quoi qu'il en soit sortez de mon cours, je n'ai pas besoin de votre esprit inférieur dans mes cours.»

Les autres ricanèrent à voix basse. Joffrey leur lança des regards haineux et se leva:

«-Ça ne se passera pas comme ça!

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.»

L'ado vit qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus sur son professeur, il partit donc furieux. Petyr sourit:

«-Bon, reprenons.»

Les élèves chuchotèrent rapidement entre eux, il était le premier à oser renvoyer Joffrey. Toutefois Petyr ne s'en souciait pas du tout, il reprit le cours naturellement, il n'allait certainement pas se laisser ennuyer par un gamin. Le cours passa tranquillement et la sonnerie se fit entendre.

* * *

Sansa rangea ses affaires et sortit, ils avaient eu deux heures de cours avec monsieur Baelish. Elle alla ranger ses livres dans son casier quand une voix se fit entendre:

«-Bonjour Sansa.»

Elle se tourna et sourit à Shireen:

«-Oh bonjour Shireen, ça va?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Oui, je cherche ta sœur, tu ne saurai pas où elle est?

-Hum… je pense qu'elle doit être avec Gendry quelque part. Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'ils étaient souvent prêt de l'ancien bloc de science désaffecté.

-Oh super, merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi.»

Shireen partit. La pauvre était adorable comme tout, très gentille, mais elle avait une énorme tache de naissance qui lui recouvrait la moitié de la figure. Sansa prit son manuel d'histoire et partit s'acheter une barre chocolaté au distributeur automatique. Ses trois amies arrivèrent.

* * *

Margaery portait une robe fleurie comme toujours, Osha un jean trop large avec un débardeur moulant et Shae portait une mini-jupe avec un corset. Elles avaient été voir quel garçon elles allaient séduire cette année. Elles commencèrent à parler de leurs cibles. Margaery voyait bien Tommen Baratheon, car Renly son premier choix était le petit ami de son frère Loras depuis peu, et Joffrey était bien trop idiot et méchant pour elle. Osha hésitait mais elle essaierait sûrement avec Théon, il faisait son BTS dans le lycée. Shae de son côté avait des vues sur Thyrion Lannister, l'oncle de Joffrey, Tommen et Myrcella, il était le responsable du CDI. Shae ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était pas le poste le plus sexy mais qu'elle se concentrait plus sur l'homme que sur la fonction.

Myrcella était une autre amie d'Arya, elle était aussi douce que son frère Tommen, c'était même à se demander si ces deux-là étaient réellement de famille avec ce crétin de Joffrey car ils étaient la gentillesse même contrairement à lui qui était la mauvaiseté incarnée. Sansa vit d'ailleurs Tommen qui passait en discutant avec sa sœur. Il rougit et sourit timidement à Margeary, cette dernière lui offrit un sourire éblouissant avec un œil digne d'une biche tant il était charmeur. Ceci eut pour effet de faire encore plus rougir le jeune homme.

Sansa soupira:

«-Mince, c'est Arya qui a mes crayons de couleur je reviens.»

* * *

La jeune fille sortit, en fait c'était surtout parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ses amies draguer comme ça. Ça la mettait toujours mal à l'aise qu'elles se comportent ainsi, qu'elles assument pleinement leur sexualité. En plus ça finissait souvent en railleries sur le fait que Sansa était encore vierge et qu'elle n'osait pas draguer les beaux garçons. La belle rousse soupira et alla voir sa sœur. Elle la trouva effectivement prêt de l'ancien bâtiment désaffecté. Elle était en train de plaisanter avec son groupe d'amis. Sansa sourit:

«-Salut tout le monde. Arya tu peux me donner mes crayons de couleur s'il te plaît?

-Ouaip.»

Arya attrapa son sac et sortit la trousse avant de la tendre à sa sœur:

«-Tu fini à quelle heure aujourd'hui?

-Euh… à 15h et toi?

-Mince, moi je fini à 17…

-Dommage… tu aura besoin des crayons dans la journée?

-Non c'est bon merci tu peux les garder. Au fait, dégage de là tu me fais honte!»

Sansa sourit, elles se chamaillaient beaucoup mais au fond elles s'aimaient énormément. Arya avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie car elle était très fière d'être la sœur de la fille la plus belle du lycée. Sansa lui tira la langue et partit car ça sonnait. Elle alla devant la salle, c'était monsieur Barristan Selmy leur prof d'histoire qui les accueillit pour le cours, c'était un bon prof.

* * *

Après l'histoire ils eurent espagnole avec monsieur Oberyn Martelle, un prof super sexy mais il sortait avec madame Elliara Sand, la prof de science. Après espagnole il y avait eu la dernière heure, c'était sport avec monsieur Bronn de la Néra. Ils furent partagés en deux groupes selon leur choix d'activités, le deuxième prof de sport était Jamie Lannister, il sortait avec Brienne la surveillante. Jaime était le frère de Thyrion. Sansa était dans le groupe de Bronn.

Après le cours Sansa se changea et partit. Elle croisa le CPE, Davos Mervault. Il lui sourit gentiment:

«-Bonjour Sansa.

-Bonjour monsieur Mervault.

-Tu as fini ta journée?

-Oui.

-Bien, bonne fin de journée dans ce cas.

-Merci monsieur, à vous aussi.»

Elle lui sourit et partit sur le parking. Elle vit Danaerys embrasser son petit copain Kahl Drogo dans l'énorme 4x4 de ce dernier. Elle sourit et vit la voiture de son frère qui arrivait justement. Elle s'approcha et grimpa quand il s'arrêta à son niveau. Jon était très gentil, il l'écouta raconter sa journée tout en roulant.

* * *

Petyr alla dans la salle des profs, il avait un creux avant d'avoir sa dernière heure. Il sourit à Varys, le directeur. Ce dernier demanda:

«-Alors comment allez-vous Petyr?

-Bien et vous?

-Ma foi ça va bien. J'ai apprit que vous aviez renvoyer le jeune Joffrey Baratheon.

-Joffrey Lannister oui.»

Varys toussota d'un air gêné:

«-Il vaut mieux ne pas dire cela à voix haute, ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Si vous le dites.»

Varys partit, il savait qu'il aurait des ennuis avec Tywin Lannister. Petyr leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa sur la table. Il commença à préparer son prochain cours avec les terminales. Jaqen arriva, il était prof d'art plastique, très doué en sculpture de visage en particulier. Jaqen était un gars bizarre, plutôt silencieux et solitaire. Ils se saluèrent et firent chacun ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

* * *

Sansa fit ses devoirs puis aida sa mère à préparer le dîner tout en discutant de leurs journées respectives. Ned arriva:

«-Bonjour vous deux, ça sent très bon.»

Il embrassa sa femme et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille avant de repartir de la cuisine. Il alla aider ses fils sur les travaux de la voiture avant de passer du temps avec les trois plus jeunes. Sansa adorait ses parents bien que sa mère soit un peu plus froide que son père, toutefois elle savait que sa mère les aimait tous plus que tout excepté Jon. Car Jon était issu d'un premier mariage de Ned, toutefois il avait rencontré Cat peu de temps après. Il avait donc divorcé de sa femme et s'était mis avec Cat qui était vite tombée enceinte de Robb. Ned aimait tous ses enfants de la même façon, toutefois Cat n'acceptait pas Jon, preuve que son mari avait eu une vie avant elle.

Du côté des enfants ils s'aimaient tous comme si ils étaient de vrais frères et sœurs, Jon était comme un frère à 100% pas uniquement un demi-frère à leurs yeux. Arya arriva dans la cuisine, elle était pleine de cambouis ce qui fit râler Catelyn:

«-File de laver avant le dîner! Tes affaires sont foutues maintenant…

-Mais non, ça partira au lavage.»

Arya partit prendre une douche. Ned discutait avec Bran et Rickon. Il joua avec eux chacun leur tour. Il joua aux G-I Joe avec Rickon et aux échecs avec Bran. Bran était un garçon déjà très sage et réfléchi malgré son jeune age. Arya revint de sa douche et mit la table tout en discutant avec ses frères qui étaient rentrés eux aussi et qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de bain pour se laver avant le dîner.

* * *

Le repas était un moment que la famille Stark appréciait car ils se retrouvaient tous ensembles. Cat demanda:

«-Alors Robb mon chéri, comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Très bien maman, j'ai des cours vraiment très intéressants.

-Parfait, et alors la voiture ça donne quoi?

-Je crois qu'on a presque fini la partie mécanique, on a changé tout ça pour remettre du neuf. Maintenant on va pouvoir passer à la peinture et à l'intérieur.

-Très bien, et toi Arya?

-Moi j'ai eu une bonne journée. J'adore mes cours d'art plastique, monsieur H'gard est vraiment super cool!

-Elle est amoureuse, plaisanta Sansa.

-N'importe quoi, se défendit aussitôt Arya.»

Ils se mirent tous à rire, les petites chamailleries des deux filles étaient monnaie courante et c'était toujours gentil. Cat hocha la tête:

«-Parfait, et vous Bran et Rickon?

-Très bien, j'aime les cours, ils sont très intéressants.

-Moi je trouve que le collège c'est très différent de la primaire.

-A quel niveau mon chéri?

-Et bien il y a pleins de professeurs c'est un peu déstabilisant, et il y a beaucoup plus de travail.»

Rickon avait tout juste onze ans, il était encore un bébé aux yeux de toute la famille. Ned n'aimait pas la façon dont Cat avait parlé à tout le monde sauf à Jon, il le lui reprochait d'ailleurs régulièrement quand ils se retrouvaient dans leur chambre le soir. Par chance Jon était un jeune homme adorable, il aimait sa famille, même Cat. Ned demanda à son fils en lançant un regard accusateur à sa femme:

«-Et toi Jon mon grand, tu ne nous a pas dit. Comment s'est passée ta journée?

-Très bien merci papa. Mes profs sont sympas pour la plupart, et j'ai rencontré une fille.

-Oouuuh, lancèrent en cœur ses frères et sœurs.

-Arrêtez, rigola Jon en rougissant. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça va donner, mais je la trouve très belle.

-Tant mieux mon fils, je serai très heureux de rencontrer ta petite amie… si toutefois ça devient sérieux entre vous bien entendu. Et je ne te presse pas, tu nous présentera ta petite amie quand vous serez prêts.

-Merci papa.»

Le dîner continua, Cat était silencieuse, elle n'avait pas aimé être ainsi réprimandée du regard par Ned. Sansa termina de dîner et monta dans sa chambre, les garçons s'occupaient de débarrasser avec Cat. Elle relu ses devoirs et se coucha.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa aimait les cours et en particulier ceux d'anglais. Elle était une grande romantique alors le thème de cette année lui convenait très bien. Ils firent chaque fois une comparaison entre une adaptation au cinéma et les œuvres. Bien sûr ils utilisaient les adaptations de la BBC, c'étaient les plus proches des textes originaux.

Sansa était forcée d'admettre qu'elle aimait beaucoup Richard Armitage, l'acteur qui jouait John Thornton dans l'adaptation de Nord et Sud. Elle cru d'ailleurs déceler un regard jaloux venant de monsieur Baelish quand il remarqua comme elle admirait cet acteur. La jeune fille rougit et prit des notes pour se donner contenance.

* * *

Petyr était jaloux d'un acteur, il tournait à l'envers ce n'était pas possible. Il mit en pause le film, ils étudiaient les scènes des poignées de mains. Au début Margaret les refusait, car dans le sud une jeune femme ne serrait pas la main d'un homme. Puis après elle finit par s'habituer aux coutumes du nord, et elle serrait la main de monsieur Thornton. Ces scènes montraient les différences entre la société, l'évolution du personnage de Margaret Hale. Les personnages étaient passionnants, Petyr aimait vraiment son métier.

Il s'approcha de Sansa pendant la pause entre les deux heures:

«-Alors, jusqu'ici ça vous plaît?

-Oui, je trouve que les comparaisons sont très intéressantes. Monsieur Thornton est un personnage très complexe, d'important dans la société il voit son monde s'effondrer car son usine coule. Il se résigne à accepter son sort, et il comprend mieux les gens qui l'entoure.

-En effet. C'est un très bon résumé du personnage.

-Merci.»

Petyr sourit et la sonnerie annonça la fin de la pause. Ils reprirent le cours et l'heure se passa tranquillement. Petyr demanda à chacun de faire un exposé sur une scène de leur choix et les laissa partir. Il leur donna deux semaines pour préparer leur exposé.

* * *

Sansa sortit et ses amies demandèrent:

«-Il t'a dit quoi pendant la pause?

-Rien de spécial.

-Comment ça rien de spécial?!

-Et bien rien de spécial. Il m'a demandé si j'aimais ce qu'on étudie alors j'ai dit oui, j'ai parlé du personnage de Thornton et c'est tout.

-C'est tout, s'exclama Shae déçue.

-Oui c'est tout. C'est un professeur, je suis son élève et rien de plus.

-Pourtant j'ai vu comment il te regarde, lança Osha en sortant un paquet de gâteaux de son sac.

-Désolée de te décevoir mais tu te trompe. Je ne pense pas que monsieur Baelish soit le genre de prof qui couche avec ses élèves.»

Les trois autres filles se mirent à rire et Margaery lança avec son air malicieux habituel:

«-Tu plaisante j'espère! Ils sont tous comme ça!»

Sansa grogna et partit au cours suivant.

* * *

En chemin elle croisa Ramsay Bolton, un garçon plutôt mignon mais qui avait la réputation d'être particulièrement sadique et cruel. Elle ne pouvait pas juger car elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle savait juste qu'il voulait devenir tatoueur/perceur. Il posa ses yeux bleus sur Sansa et lui offrit un magnifique sourire ce qui la fit rougir. Elle aurait pu se laisser prendre par cet air adorable si Theon ne lui avait pas raconté tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, et franchement ça donnait froid dans le dos.

Sansa avait été horrifiée quand Theon lui avait raconté ce dont il avait été témoin. Ramsay et sa petite amie Myranda avaient torturé une pauvre fille car Myranda était jalouse. La pauvre fille avait été forcée de s'enfuir dans les bois car Ramsay avait lâché ses chiens à sa poursuite. Pendant ce temps Myranda essayait de lui tirer dessus avec un arc et des flèches. La malheureuse s'était prit une flèche dans la jambe et les chiens l'avaient rattrapé. Ramsay avait laissé ses chiens dévorer la jeune fille qui n'avait rien demander à personne. L'affaire ne s'était pas ébruitée bien entendu, mais Theon avait tout vu, car pendant un temps il avait été lui-même victime des mauvais traitements de Ramsay. Au départ il l'avait prit pour un ami, mais ce fou de Ramsay s'était mit à le torturer moralement et physiquement. C'étaient Robb et Jon qui avaient réussi à sortir leur ami de cet enfer. Ils l'avaient soigné et lui avait prit rendez-vous pour des séances de psy. Bien sûr Theon n'avait pas de preuves de ce qu'il avait vu, et de toute manière la jeune fille était une orpheline dont personne ne se souciait.

* * *

Osha secoua Sansa par le bras:

«-Hey tu te réveille?!»

Sansa sursauta:

«-Quoi?

-J'en sais rien, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on te parle et que tu répond pas. Tu as eu une absence ou je sais pas quoi.

-Oh… oui j'étais dans mes pensées désolée. De quoi me parliez-vous?

-On te disait juste que monsieur Tarly n'est pas là alors on a pas littérature.

Samwell Tarly était un prof très timide et était sujet aux moqueries de bon nombre d'élèves car il était gros et introverti, toutefois il sortait avec Vère, la femme de ménage/cuisinière. Il ne savait pas se défendre des moqueries ou même des pièges que certains lui faisaient. Joffrey avait un jour mit des punaises sur sa chaise, il lui jetait régulièrement des projectiles ou autres actions puériles, mais ce pauvre monsieur Tarly se laissait marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire.

* * *

Petyr alla en salle des profs et trouva Oberyn et Elleria en train de vérifier si l'autre avait de bonnes amygdales avec leurs langues respectives. Il s'assit et fit ce qu'il avait à faire sans leur prêter plus d'attention. Oberyn finit par tourner la tête:

«-Tiens salut l'ami.

-Bonjour Oberyn, Elleria.

-Salut.

-Alors, tout se passe comme tu veux?

-Pas trop mal oui, je sors de deux heures avec les terminales, je prépare mon prochain cours.

-Tu as lesquels déjà?

-J'ai les deux classes de L.

-Moi aussi, il y a de bons éléments n'est-ce pas? La jeune Stark surtout.

-En effet, c'est une très bonne élève.

-Elle te plaît hein, lança Oberyn avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

-Pas plus que cela, c'est une élève.»

Le couple se mit à rire, tous les enseignants trouvaient toujours des élèves à leur goût d'un point de vu non scolaire. Petyr les regarda:

«-En tout cas je sais que vous ça ne vous arrange pas de disons… allier éducation et plaisir.

-Parfaitement, on a qu'une vie il faut en profiter, répondit joyeusement Oberyn.

-Si tu le dis. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai du boulot excusez moi.»

Petyr n'avait que les classes de terminales L ce qui l'arrangeait, il y avait deux classes et c'était assez. Il y avait 4 autres profs d'anglais qui pouvaient se partager les 3 classes de secondes, les 4 classes de premières et les 3 autres classes de terminales. Il termina donc de préparer son cours et partit à sa prochaine heure. L'avantage c'est qu'il faisait chaque fois le même cours avec les deux classes donc il n'avait pas à se creuser la tête pour faire un programme différent pour chacune d'entre elles.

* * *

Sansa rentra chez elle après les cours et vit Arya tout sourire. Elle demanda surprise:

«-Pourquoi es-tu si contente?

-Je sors de sport, monsieur Forel est vraiment super cool!»

Leur père arriva au même moment:

«-Ah oui ce cher Syrio, c'est un homme super. J'ai été au lycée avec lui.

-Sérieux?!»

Sansa se mit à rire devant la tête de sa petite sœur. Elle alla faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Elle repensait à ce qu'avaient dit les filles par rapport à monsieur Baelish et au regard qu'elle avait cru comprendre comme de la jalousie. Non c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas la trouver attirante, elle était son élève! Sansa soupira et prit sa douche avant de descendre mettre la table. La maisonnée discuta tout en dînant. Cat demanda:

«-Dis Sansa, tu ne m'as pas parlé de tes professeurs.

-Oh… oui. Mon prof principal est nouveau, il est prof d'anglais et il s'appelle monsieur Baelish.

-Baelish? Petyr Baelish?

-Euh oui il me semble que c'est son prénom mais je n'en suis pas sûre, pourquoi?

-Comme ça, mon meilleur ami d'enfance s'appelait Petyr Baelish, c'est un drôle de hasard que ce soit ton prof maintenant.

-Oui… vous n'êtes plus amis?

-Non, nous nous sommes perdu de vu au lycée malheureusement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop que je sorte avec des garçons…»

Sansa hocha la tête:

«-D'accord… hum après j'ai monsieur Tarly en littérature, monsieur Martell en espagnole, monsieur de la Néra en sport, monsieur Selmy en histoire géo, monsieur Marillion en musique et monsieur Luwin en philo.

-Parfait, ce sont tous les mêmes profs que l'an dernier.

-Oui, enfin l'an dernier j'avais monsieur Lannister en sport, mais cette année les activités qu'il proposait ne m'intéressaient pas.

-D'accord très bien ma chérie.»

Les discussions continuèrent bon train.

* * *

Petyr dîna au restaurant avec Ros, une amie qui était prof de management. C'était une amitié platonique, aucun n'était attiré par l'autre, c'était plus pour se raconter les derniers ragots qui traînaient dans le lycée. Petyr se dit qu'il aurait très bien pu dîner seul, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui il avait eu envie d'un peu de compagnie pour partager sa table de restaurant. Ils discutèrent donc de boulot, Ros parlait de sa dernière conquête et Petyr se contentait d'hocher la tête en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. En réalité il ne pensait qu'à Sansa. Il pensait à ses grands yeux bleus, à la façon dont elle avait rougit quand il était venu lui parler, à ses longs cheveux cuivrés, à sa voix timide quand elle avait parlé de l'œuvre.

Petyr soupira et se dit que décidément Oberyn avait raison: Sansa lui plaisait.


	4. Chapter 4

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour avant les premières vacances de l'année. Tout le monde se réjouissait à cette idée. Sansa toutefois ne partageait pas cette euphorie ambiante. Elle aurait aimé continuer les cours sur Nord et Sud, ils avaient presque fini, malheureusement les deux heures d'aujourd'hui ne suffiraient pas. Elle soupira et entra dans la salle, sentant aussitôt le regard de monsieur Baelish glisser sur elle. La jeune fille rougit et se plaça à son bureau. Une fois le dernier entré et la porte fermée, monsieur Baelish commença le cours:

«-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Comme vous le savez tous ce soir ce sont les vacances. Alors je vous demande de rester quand même concentrés pour vos deux heures de cours avec moi, j'aimerai que nous avancions le plus possible.»

Il leur indiqua la partie qu'ils étudiaient et demanda à Sansa de commencer la lecture. C'était la scène de la demande en mariage de monsieur Thornton mais que Margaret refusait sans ménagement. Sansa lisait d'une voix claire et forte pour que tout le monde puisse suivre.

* * *

Petyr regardait cette beauté aux cheveux roux. Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de désir pour une adolescente? Pour son élève? Il risquait d'avoir de graves ennuis si ça s'apprenait et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder ces magnifiques lèvres roses, ces yeux d'un bleu unique, cette chevelure flamboyante, cette poitrine qui commençait à prendre forme sous le chemisier de l'uniforme, ces longues jambes fines qui dépassaient de la jupette écossaise verte du lycée. Il laissa son regard errer le long de ce corps gracile et innocent, car il était évident que Sansa était encore vierge.

Il imaginait parfaitement ses lèvres se rougir sous les baisers, sa peau frissonner sous les caresses, ses petits tétons roses durcir à cause de l'excitation. Il eut un petit sourire:

«-Parfait, Margaery continue.»

Il détourna à regret les yeux de sa magnifique œuvre d'art. Margaery était une jeune fille magnifique, pourtant il trouvait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Sansa. Si Petyr ne se connaissait pas il penserait qu'il était amoureux de la jeune Stark.

* * *

Sansa regarda son professeur, elle avait sentit son regard brûlant sur elle tout le long de sa lecture. C'était étrange comme elle avait eu chaud tout à coup. La chaleur était d'abord arrivée sur ses joues, puis elle était descendue dans sa poitrine, dans son ventre et avait terminée sa route dans sa féminité. Sansa n'avait jamais ressentit une telle sensation de… chatouille dans son vagin avant aujourd'hui. Elle comprit alors de quoi parlaient ses amies quand elles décrivaient cette sensation en face d'un garçon, elle comprenait aussi cette impression d'avoir une nuée de papillons dans le ventre. La jeune fille se rendit même compte que sa culotte était légèrement humide à présent, c'était vraiment très embarrassant.

Discrètement, Sansa décroisa ses jambes et les recroisa en changeant leur place. Elle eut alors la confirmation que sa culotte était un peu mouillée, car elle avait eu cette sensation désagréable de froid et d'humidité quand elle s'était repositionnée. Elle prit son stylo et le mordilla en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle avait cru que ses copines mentaient quand elles disaient que les filles «mouillaient» devant un gars qui leur plaisait, mais là Sansa en avait la preuve. Elle trouvait monsieur Baelish très bel homme et son corps avait réagit pile comme Osha, Shae et Margaery lui avait déjà décrit.

* * *

Petyr vit l'attitude de Sansa, il devinait qu'elle était embarrassée, mais pourquoi? Il la vit tirer nerveusement sur l'ourlet de sa courte jupe comme pour cacher ce qui se trouvait dessous. Il attendit que Margaery termine et il commença l'explication de texte. Il nota quelques éléments au tableau et leur sourit:

«-Alors, des questions?»

Personne ne leva la main et la fin de la première heure sonna. Tous les élèves sortirent en pause sauf Sansa qui restait clouée à sa chaise. Petyr s'approcha:

«-Tout va bien Sansa?

-Oui, merci.

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un problème…

-Non non ça va… je suis juste… indisposée alors je préfère rester assise, car j'ai vite mal au ventre quand je suis debout.

-Ma pauvre, j'admire les femmes qui arrivent à endurer ça sans broncher.»

Il repoussa une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Sansa ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte pour profiter de ce contact furtif. Elle rougit en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux:

«-Euh… d'accord oui.»

Petyr sourit et se releva. Il savait quel était son mal, elle n'avait pas ses règles, elle ressentait du désir et ça lui faisait peur. Il avait été heureux de cette réaction involontaire. Une idée germa dans sa tête. À la rentrée ils partaient en voyage scolaire, dans ces cas-là les règles changeaient un peu. Petyr en profiterait donc pour commencer un petit jeu de séduction avec sa beauté rousse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son bureau alors que la sonnerie résonnait.

* * *

Sansa était morte de honte, elle aurait aimé se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle avait senti sa culotte se mouiller un peu plus quand monsieur Baelish l'avait touché. Ça n'avait pas été un geste très excitant à proprement parler, mais le cœur de Sansa avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle attendait avec impatience que l'heure se termine et qu'elle puisse partir de cette sale où il faisait bien trop chaud à son goût.

La libération arriva enfin, une heure avait semblé durer une éternité pour la pauvre adolescente. Elle rassembla ses affaires à la hâte et partit vite de la salle, lançant un «au revoir» rapide en s'éclipsant. Ses copines comprirent aussitôt qu'il y avait anguille sous roches car Sansa ne réagissait JAMAIS comme ça. Elles la rattrapèrent dans les toilettes:

«-Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Shae.

-Rien tout va bien.

-Menteuse, tu n'es jamais aussi agitée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, et personne n'entendra ce que tu va nous dire.»

En effet les cabines des toilettes étaient vides et Osha bloquait la porte. Sansa rougit et baissa la tête:

«-C'est trop embarrassant!»

Ses trois amies échangèrent un regard amusé et curieux:

«-Là tu en a trop dit ou pas assez! Aller, raconte nous!

-Je… j'ai… non rien.»

Osha souffla et s'emporta:

«-Accouche putain on a pas toute la journée!»

Sansa sursauta et regarda son amie:

«-J'ai mouillé.»

Les mots étaient sortit tous seuls, elle n'avait pas pu les retenir et elle s'en voulait. Les trois filles en face d'elle restèrent d'abord surprises, comment Sansa Stark pouvait dire une chose aussi triviale? Puis, un sourire s'esquissa sur chaque paire de lèvres des trois amies:

«-Vraiment, demanda Margaery.

-Tu deviens enfin une femme, sourit Shae.

-Il était temps, s'exclama Osha. Par contre t'aurais pu éviter de mouiller en cours c'est pas classe, surtout pour le prof!»

Sansa rougit encore plus:

«-C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça!

-Ce que notre chère Osha veut dire, continua gentiment Margaery, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais que notre désir soit trop flagrant quand il est provoqué par un prof. Parce que même si c'est réciproque, vous pouvez tous les deux avoir des ennuis si ça s'apprend.

-Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ira toucher ma chaise pour voir si elle est humide!

-Non je sais, par chance nous étions le dernier cours dans cette salle donc personne n'aura la mauvaise surprise en s'asseyant. Non ce que je veux dire c'est que même sans cette réaction qui est l'extrême, rien qu'un regard trop appuyé, une parole entendue par des mauvaises oreilles ou un geste équivoque… il faut se méfier de tout si on s'engage dans une relation avec un prof!

-Ce n'est pas parce que je le désire que j'envisage d'avoir une relation avec lui. C'est mon professeur, c'est interdit point final, et je n'aurais jamais dû vous raconter ça!»

Sansa soupira, elle se sentait encore plus humiliée qu'après sa «fuite» en plein cours. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que ses amies n'iraient raconter ça à personne, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Le soir, les Tyrell organisaient une grande fête chez eux pour célébrer les vacances. Sansa s'était rapidement changée avant d'aller chez Margaery. Elle portait désormais une petite robe bleue très sage et elle avait mit un soupçon de maquillage. La jeune fille avait décidé qu'elle ne rentrerait pas trop tard chez elle, elle était fatiguée. Elle ferait une petite apparition par politesse et rentrerait chez elle.

Quand elle pénétra dans l'immense demeure des Tyrell, elle fut accueillit par Loras plus beau que jamais. Il sourit et lui fit la bise:

«-Bonsoir beauté, j'espère que tu t'amusera bien ce soir.

-Merci Loras, tu es très élégant toi aussi.

-Oui, Renly vient ce soir, je voulais être à mon avantage.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit alors que sa grand-mère arrivait. Sansa sourit:

«-Bonjour madame Tyrell.

-Par pitié Sansa, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Olenna!

-Désolée… votre robe est magnifique.

-Balivernes! Cette robe est affreuse, de plus je suis vieille, ma peau est flasque et pleine de tâches brunes! Toi en revanche tu es splendide! Cette robe te met tout à fait en valeur, on dirait moi au même age!»

Sansa rougit:

«-Merci madame… Olenna.

-Margaery ne devrait plus tarder.»

Olenna donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Sansa et partit. La jeune fille attendit son amie qui finit enfin par arriver:

«-Ah tu es là, Loras et grand-mère m'avaient dit que tu attendais, désolée. Je t'en prie fais comme chez toi.»

On sonna à la porte. Margaery ouvrit et presque tous les élèves du lycée arrivèrent, à croire qu'ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour tous arriver à la même heure. La maison se retrouva envahie de jeunes qui braillaient, qui buvaient, qui fumaient, qui dansaient et qui s'embrassaient. Sansa était toujours mal à l'aise dans les soirées trop bondées. Elle vit même un couple en train de conclure sur le canapé, c'était répugnant. Elle partit vers le bar, elle prendrait un jus de fruit et rentrerait chez elle.

* * *

Petyr avait reçu un mail d'Olenna Tyrell lui demandant de venir la voir. Il s'y rendit et ne fut pas vraiment surpris que la fête batte son plein. Olenna aimait savoir si ses petits-enfants étaient de bons élèves, et elle demandait donc à voir le professeur principal de chacun. Petyr vit alors Sansa près du bar, il se dit qu'il irait la voir après, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur sa raison d'être ici.

Il trouva Olenna assise dans son bureau. Il lui fit un résumé du travail de Margaery ce qui enchanta la vieille femme, car la jeune Tyrell était une excellente élève. Olenna donna congé à Petyr qui lui serra la main avant de partir. Il alla vers le bar et soupira de soulagement en apercevant la chevelure cuivrée de Sansa. Il s'arrêta à côté d'elle:

«-Bonsoir.»

Sansa se retourna avec surprise et rougit, elle bredouilla:

«-B-bonsoir monsieur Baelish. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité.

-Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui m'ont invité, c'est leur grand-mère qui voulait que je lui parle de la scolarité de Margaery. Je m'apprêtais à repartir et je t'ai vu toute seule. Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser beaucoup.

-Je… non en effet, je n'aime pas beaucoup ces fêtes pleines de gens très… survoltés.»

Petyr sourit et ils regardèrent un sportif avec la tête en bas qui essayait de boire un fût de bière. Petyr leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Consternant... veux-tu que je te raccompagne?

-Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est autorisé.

-Nous ne sommes plus au lycée, ce sont les vacances. Mais c'est comme tu veux.»

Sansa réfléchit un instant et regarda Loras qui passait en tenant Renly par la main, ils se dirigeaient vers les chambres. Elle hocha la tête:

«-D'accord.»

Elle posa son verre et ils partirent. Par chance personne ne les remarqua et ils purent passer tranquillement.

* * *

Le voyage se fit en silence mis à part les indications de Sansa pour accéder à chez elle. Petyr se gara enfin devant la bâtisse Stark:

«-Et voilà jeune fille, rentrée saine et sauve avant d'être transformée en citrouille.»

Sansa se mit à rire:

«-Merci monsieur Baelish. Bonne fin de soirée et bonnes vacances.»

Elle déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue de son professeur et partit en courant devant l'audace dont elle venait de faire preuve. Car ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose pour les gens normaux, mais pour elle, Sansa Stark, la jeune fille d'une timidité maladive c'était un exploit. Elle rentra chez elle et monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre.

* * *

Petyr sourit en redémarrant, elle était à point. Pendant le voyage scolaire il n'aurait plus qu'à la cueillir. Il rentra chez lui en méditant cela. Sa nuit fut peuplée de différents scénarios avec toujours sa belle Sansa.


	5. Chapter 5

Les vacances semblèrent extrêmement longues à Sansa. Robb était partit en vacances avec sa copine, Jon essayait de sortir de la friendzone, Arya passait beaucoup de temps à sortir avec Gendry et sa bande d'amis. Sansa était donc à la maison à s'ennuyer, car elle adorait ses petits frères, mais Bran passait son temps à lire ou à jouer aux échecs sur le net, et Rickon jouait dehors avec ses copains. Sansa soupira et alla faire un tour, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire de plus intéressant à la maison. Ses amies étaient toutes partit ou en «vacances coquines», donc elles ne bougeraient pas de leur lit avec leur amant du moment.

* * *

Petyr de son côté profita des vacances pour partir en voyage. Il alla visiter des musées, des sites historiques. Il prit des photos, il en montreraient à Sansa, car c'étaient des lieux très romantiques utilisaient dans des adaptations de romans qu'ils étudiaient. Petyr sourit en pensant à son ange roux, il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à ce moment précis, si elle pensait à lui, si elle rougissait encore ou… plus? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit une élève?! Il rentra à son hôtel et continua de penser à sa belle Sansa, car elle était à lui, il en était quasiment sûr. Cette idée le fit sourire, il adorait se dire que cette magnifique jeune fille le désirait lui. Il avait bien vu à la fête qu'elle ne s'intéressait à personne d'autre, et quand il lui avait proposé de la raccompagner elle avait protesté pour la forme mais elle avait vite accepté. Puis, devant chez elle, il y avait eu ce chaste baiser sur sa joue.

Petyr savait à quel point les sentiments étaient difficiles quand on était ado, mais il était aussi très sûr de son pouvoir de séduction. Il n'était pas sûr d'être amoureux, car il ne tombait jamais amoureux, mais il était certain d'éprouver un énorme désir et une affection certaine pour la jeune Stark. Il pensa à tout ça tout en regardant quelles visites il allait faire le lendemain.

* * *

Sansa rentra de sa promenade et regarda sa famille. Jon lui sourit:

«-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui oui.

-Elle s'est ennuyé, lança calmement Bran.

-Oh… demain je t'emmène sortir où tu veux, ce sera ta journée et je serai ton chevalier servant.»

Jon était vraiment le frère idéal, il se pliait toujours en quatre pour ses frères et sœurs. Sansa lui sourit:

«-C'est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de voir ta copine.

-Arrête, la famille avant tout! En plus je crois qu'elle sort avec un autre.

-Ah bon? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Elle est toujours très distante avec moi.

-Je suis sûre que tu te fais des idées, beau comme tu es elle serait folle d'aller voir ailleurs!»

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Jon et ils s'occupèrent de préparer le dîner tous les deux. Ce soir leurs parents avaient un dîner professionnel. Leurs parents étaient tous les deux avocats de renom et c'était un de ces galas d'avocats ennuyeux à mourir. Les enfants étaient donc restés à la maison. Arya dormait chez Gendry ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais tout le monde se doutait qu'ils sortaient ensembles, et Sansa trouvait que Gendry était un joli garçon, tout à fait le genre d'Arya.

Ils mangèrent devant la télé, ils se mirent d'accord pour regarder une comédie. Après le film les deux grands couchèrent les plus jeunes. Jon joua à la console dans sa chambre et Sansa lu. C'était une histoire d'amour, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer monsieur Baelish à la place de l'homme, et elle à la place de la femme. Toutefois une scène de sexe la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, car elle n'avait jamais couché et elle avait du mal à s'imaginer le faire. De plus c'était l'idée de le faire avec monsieur Baelish, ça lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet à son goût. Car Sansa avait soudainement très chaud dans son lit, et les picotements dans son intimité étaient plus qu'embêtants.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent et la rentrée arriva. Le voyage scolaire était dans deux jours, ils avaient donc le temps de terminer l'étude de Nord et Sud, car la fin pouvait être bouclée en une heure et demi. Petyr était très heureux de terminer l'œuvre, mais il l'était encore plus de revoir Sansa. Elle était toujours aussi belle, fraîche et distinguée. Il la regarda s'asseoir à sa place calmement et sortir ses affaires. Il commença rapidement le cours et observa ses réactions quand il annonça le sujet de leur devoir:

«-Vous avez deux jours pour me faire une écriture d'invention, j'aimerai que vous m'inventiez une suite, ou une scène de ce que pourrait être la vie de Margaret Hale et John Thornton après la fin du livre et du film. Les scènes de sexe sont autorisées à condition que votre texte ne se limite pas à cela. Il faut que vous développiez la relation, le quotidien des personnages autour! Si vous ne me rendez qu'un mauvais scénario de film porno de seconde zone je vous mettrai un zéro comprit?»

Il y eut un silence, il ne plaisantait pas, mais il leur donnait l'autorisation de laisser parler leurs hormones. Ce point réjouissait la majorité de la classe et comme ça Petyr était sûr qu'ils feraient leur devoir.

* * *

Sansa rougit, jamais elle ne pourrait écrire une telle chose, elle se contenterait de leur faire un quotidien. Elle commença à noter quelques idées de situations, elle ne ferait sûrement pas plus qu'un baiser niveau rapports intimes. Elle était très timide et pudique. La pause arriva entre les deux heures. Le trio infernale vint voir Sansa:

«-Trop cool on peut faire une scène de cul! Tu va en faire une? En plus l'acteur est archi inspirant il est tellement sexy!»

Sansa rougit violemment:

«-Je… oui il est très beau mais non, je ne vais pas faire de scène de ce genre.

-Mais pourquoi, s'indignèrent en cœur ses amies.

-Parce que je n'ai pas envie. Pour moi ce serait une insulte à l'œuvre et à l'auteur. Je pense me concentrer sur le reste.»

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux et partirent dehors pour la pause. Petyr s'approcha de Sansa:

«-Alors, tu as des idées sur ce que tu va faire?»

Sansa chavira en entendant cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué ces deux dernières semaines. De plus il provoqua à nouveau toutes ces sensations étranges de picotements, de papillons et d'humidité. Les joues de Sansa rosirent légèrement:

«-Oui... quelques unes mais il faut les développer.

-Je vois, je suis sûr que ce sera très bien.

-Je l'espère aussi.

-Tu veux me montrer ce à quoi tu as déjà pensé? Je pourrai te dire si tu es sur la bonne voie.»

Sansa se contenta de tourner sa feuille vers son prof. Celui-ci s'accroupit juste à côté d'elle et lu ses notes d'un air concentré:

«-Oui c'est très bien, franchement je crois que tu es bien partis. En plus tu as bien prit en compte les différences entre leur époque et la notre. J'ai hâte de lire ton devoir.»

Il fit semblant de perdre légèrement l'équilibre et en profita pour poser sa main sur le genoux gracile de la jeune fille comme pour se stabiliser:

«-Excuse moi…»

Il se releva en faisant bien glisser ses doigts sur la peau nue de Sansa, lui prodiguant une caresse au passage tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux si clairs de la demoiselle. Il était très heureux de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de collants sous la jupette, il avait réellement toucher cette peau laiteuse douce comme de la soie.

* * *

Sansa frissonna et sa culotte fut définitivement trempée. Sa gorge était soudain très sèche et elle s'humecta les lèvres en repoussant une mèche derrière ses cheveux, le regard toujours soudé à celui de son professeur. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose et ça n'était sûrement pas volontaire, mais seigneur ça l'avait mit dans tous ses états. Elle baissa les yeux en première en tirant nerveusement sur sa jupe pendant que la sonnerie annonçait la fin de la pause.

La journée se termina et Sansa se mit à son devoir dès qu'elle rentra chez elle, elle ne voulait pas décevoir monsieur Baelish. Avant elle avait prit une douche froide pour calmer ses hormones qui, en ce moment, la titillaient plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Elle voulait que monsieur Baelish soit fier d'elle, qu'il préfère son devoir à tous les autres, elle se donna donc du mal. Finalement elle fit un baiser langoureux et quelques caresses dans son œuvre, mais elle ne décrivit pas de scène érotique, elle se contenta d'un banal «John fit de Margaret sa femme dans tous les sens du terme». C'était nul, mais elle ne voulait pas d'un «ils firent l'amour» ou devoir décrire la scène totalement.

Sansa se coucha après dîner et son devoir la travailla, car elle rêva de scènes très érotiques toute la nuit, et elle ne fut pas très surprise que les deux protagonistes soit monsieur Baelish et elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Coucou tout le monde, désolée pour ceux que j'ai choqué au chapitre suivant. BIEN ENTENDU je sais que les profs ne diront JAMAIS (malheureusement) à leurs élèves d'écrire une scène de sexe. J'en suis consciente et je respecte leur profession qu'on ne me comprenne pas de travers. C'est juste que là c'était pour les besoins de ma fiction, Petyr a remarqué le désir de Sansa et il veut la "torturer" un peu, la mettre mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça qu'il fait ça. Il veut la confronter à la sexualité et au fait qu'elle devienne une femme. Donc désolée si j'ai offensé des profs ou des gens qui connaissent des profs, ce n'est pas contre eux ^^_**

 ** _Dame Marianne je te rassure à nouveau, je sais que les profs ne peuvent pas le faire, mais comme tu l'as dit c'est une fiction et puis moi de toute façon je m'auto-autorise à leur donner quelques passe-droits ;) mais attention car là le comportement des profs ne va PAS DU TOUT être réaliste :p pardon d'avance si j'offusque ton côté prof de français :/_**

* * *

Le départ pour le voyage scolaire était dans une heure. Sansa vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout avant de partir de chez elle. C'était Robb qui l'emmenait ce matin. Elle le remercia et s'avança au niveau du chauffeur avec sa valise, ils partaient 5 jours. Elle était dans les premiers, mais aucune de ses amies n'étaient là pour l'instant. Les accompagnateurs étaient bien sûr monsieur Baelish, monsieur Martell, mademoiselle Sand et monsieur Lannister. Sansa avait hâte de partir et de découvrir de nouveaux lieux.

* * *

Petyr sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme de Sansa. Il avait fait ses vacances pour faire un repérage des lieux, ils allaient étudier les lieux en rapports avec les œuvres au programme d'anglais. Il savait déjà que Sansa allait adorer. Et il savait à quel point elle serait belle, de plus lui montrer les lieux en vrai serait mieux que de lui montrer les photos qu'il avait prit.

Il s'approcha d'elle:

«-Dis donc tu es dans les premiers.

-Oui, j'aime être en avance, j'ai toujours peur d'être en retard.

-Je comprend. Alors, prête pour l'aventure?

-Oui, je suis sûre que ce sera super!

-Je peux te garantir que ça l'est, j'ai fait les repérages moi-même.»

Il sourit à Sansa et regarda la troupe d'élève qui arriva avec le bus. Sansa sortit une fiche de son sac:

«-Tenez c'est mon devoir, il fallait vous le rendre devant le bus.

-En effet, merci Sansa.»

Il rangea soigneusement la copie avec l'écriture ronde et légère de Sansa. Les autres élèves arrivèrent et lui donnèrent leurs copies. Ils montèrent ensuite dans le bus. Sansa soupira en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir à côté d'une de ses amies. Osha était à côté d'un mec qu'elle voulait «se taper» d'après ses propres paroles, Shae était à côté de Tyrion pour la même raison et Margaery était à côté de Tommen en train de lui rouler une pelle monumentale. Bien sûr il ne restait plus qu'une place: celle à côté de monsieur Baelish. Sansa s'approcha en rougissant:

«-Je suis désolée il n'y a plus de place nul part.

-Pas de problème.»

Petyr lui fit de la place, Tyrion était à côté de Shae. Il regarda en souriant gentiment, le parfum de la jeune Stark ravit ses narines, elle sentait la noix de coco. Il se replongea dans la correction des copies. La plupart des élèves s'étaient déjà rendormis.

* * *

Sansa finit par s'endormir elle aussi et sa tête vint s'appuyer contre l'épaule de Petyr. Il sentait le musc, elle aimait son odeur. Elle passa même ses bras autour de celui de Petyr pendant son sommeil. Quand elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard elle fut très gênée par la situation. Pourtant monsieur Baelish ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, il terminait de corriger les copies tout en bougeant le moins possible. La jeune fille se redressa en regardant autour d'elle, tout le monde dormait à part eux deux et le chauffeur. Elle murmura:

«-Je suis désolée.

-Pour quoi? Pour avoir eu sommeil?

-Bah… pour ça. Je veux dire… je n'aurais pas dû m'endormir comme ça sur vous.»

Petyr plongea son regard dans le sien:

«-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu as bien dormit au moins?

-Oui merci.»

Elle sourit timidement, ses joues légèrement rougies par la situation. Elle regarda par la fenêtre:

«-C'est vraiment magnifique!

-En effet, j'aime beaucoup cette région. Tu y est déjà venu?

-Non c'est la première fois. Mes parents voyagent beaucoup pour leur travail, mais nous ça nous arrive assez peu finalement.»

Petyr hocha la tête et la regarda. Il repoussa une mèche rebelle qui tombait en travers de ce si joli visage:

«-Je comprend. J'espère alors que ce voyage va t'en mettre plein la vue.

-Je n'en doute pas monsieur Baelish.

-Oh non, appelle moi Petyr.»

Sansa frissonna et soutint le regard de son professeur. Là, juste à cet instant elle aurait aimé qu'il la touche, qu'elle sente sa main sur elle n'importe où, mais qu'ils soient en contact. Comme si il l'avait sentit, Petyr pose sa main sur le genoux de Sansa. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois et colla sa jambe à celle de Petyr, elle colla aussi leurs bras. Elle savait que c'était très mal vu ce genre de comportement, c'était très incorrect, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle: elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle.

* * *

Petyr fit glisser son regard sur la jeune fille comme pour comprendre ses motivations. Il pressa doucement son genoux dans sa main et regarda devant l'air de rien. Toutefois il avait ce petit sourire victorieux qui fit craquer Sansa.

Elle sortit son baladeur de son sac et mit un écouteur. Elle mit l'autre dans l'oreille de Petyr. Elle mit de la musique et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué mais elle n'était plus du tout la jeune fille timide du lycée, elle ne se reconnaissait pas elle-même. Elle se retrouva même à caresser le bras qu'elle serrait entre les siens. Sansa pria pour que personne ne les voit, elle en mourrait de honte sinon. Elle voulait arrêter mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était ce sentiment grisant dont ses copines lui avait parlé, cette espèce d'hypnose qui l'empêchait de faire machine arrière.

* * *

Petyr caressa doucement le genoux de Sansa, traçant de petits cercles rassurants. Il sourit, il était bien comme ça. Oui il avait presque vingt ans de plus qu'elle, mais il se sentait bien avec elle collée comme ça contre lui. Il se tourna et embrassa les cheveux roux:

«-Tu es bien comme ça?

-Mmmh mmh.»

C'était de la musique classique qui résonnait dans les écouteurs. Petyr retira la sien et en fit de même avec celui de sa belle rousse:

«-Pourquoi essayer de donner le change avec de la musique?»

Il éteignit l'appareil et le rangea:

«-Parle moi plutôt.

-Je… n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

-Je suis sûr du contraire.»

Il entendit soudain un bruit et se tourna, il se redressa et la lâcha en murmurant:

«-Les autres se réveillent. C'est partie remise ma belle.»

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se remit correctement en place. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui était réveillé. Il vit alors Oberyn avec un de ses fameux sourires victorieux et espiègle qui signifiait «je te l'avais dit». Petyr soupira et regarda devant lui, il détestait que les autres aient raison, surtout Oberyn. Il tourna la tête et regarda Tyrion, ce dernier était en train de peloter Shae sans le moindre scrupule ce qui le fit soupirer une fois de plus, bien sûr les autres accompagnateurs se fichaient de coucher avec des élèves. Petyr se dit qu'il était peut-être trop coincé.

* * *

Sansa regarda son amie en train d'embrasser monsieur Lannister avec passion. Elle rougit, si seulement elle n'était pas si coincée et qu'elle osait faire pareil. Mais le maximum dont elle se sentait capable c'était se coller à lui et attendre. Sansa soupira d'un air dépité, elle aurait aimé être comme ses copines rien qu'une fois: pas de complexe, à assumer son désir et pour qui elle le ressentait. Surtout que les trois filles lui avait répété qu'en voyage scolaire tout est permis, ça reste dans le voyage.

* * *

Petyr regarda Sansa et, tout doucement, il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était chaste et doux:

«-Je crois que c'est un bon commencement, que nous ne devrions pas nous presser.»

Bien sûr il avait prévu de coucher avec elle avant la fin du voyage, cependant ils avaient le temps. Mais surtout, IL avait le temps de la rendre définitivement dingue de lui, que ce soit elle qui fasse tout pour qu'il la possède. Petyr sourit et regarda devant, laissant la jeune femme soupirer d'un air béat suite à son premier baiser.


	7. Chapter 7

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge de jeunesse où ils allaient dormir. Sansa monta dans sa chambre, elle était avec ses trois amies, c'était super. Elle était contente de ça, elle regarda Shae:

«-Comment tu fais pour… enfin... ça ne te dérange pas que monsieur Lannister soit responsable du CDI?

-Non, Tyrion est très sexy je trouve. Tu sais, ce n'est pas le métier qui compte, c'est ce que tu ressens pour la personne. Je veux dire, si tu lui plaît et qu'il te plaît alors pourquoi s'en priver?

-Je ne sais pas… je trouve ça assez déplacé non?

-Ça c'est parce que tu es vierge.»

Sansa rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne parla pas plus, elle se tourna et attendit de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps ses copines parlaient du moment où elles allaient le faire. Shae allait agir le plus vite possible, Margaery allait sûrement attendre un ou deux jours, et Osha avait rendez-vous un peu plus tard dans la soirée dans les douches. Sansa soupira intérieurement, comment faisaient-elles? Ça semblait si facile pour elles trois et si difficile pour elle.

Elle finit par s'endormir. Sa nuit fut sans rêve, elle était trop fatiguée.

* * *

Le lendemain elle se réveilla la première et alla prendre sa douche, elle avait envie d'être tranquille. Elle entra dans une des cabines et alluma l'eau. Elle chantonna tout en se lavant. Elle sursauta quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien lança de la cabine d'à côté:

«-Bonjour Sansa.»

C'était Petyr. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait l'idée de venir se doucher à cette heure-ci lui aussi? Elle rougit même si il ne pouvait pas la voir:

«-Bonjour monsieur Baelish.

-Je t'en prie appelle moi Petyr.

-Petyr.»

Elle entendit l'eau de la douche d'à côté s'allumer comme si il avait attendu qu'elle dise ça avant de commencer à se laver lui aussi. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle n'aurait plus à lui parler. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait une musique de Frankie Valli dans la tête _My Eyes Adored You_ , il avait vraiment une voix spéciale. Elle avait adoré le film de Clint Eastwood Jersey Boys, mais elle ne l'avait pas regardé récemment et elle n'avait pas la musique sur son baladeur, c'était étrange qu'elle lui revienne dans la tête ainsi. Elle préférait toutefois la voix de l'acteur qui jouait le rôle de Frankie Valli que celle du vrai chanteur, et elle préférait aussi les reprises du films que les musiques originales. Quoi qu'il en soit elle n'arrivait pas à chanter autre chose.

Ironie la chanson qui lui vint après était _ I Can't Help Myself_ du groupe The Four Tops. Elle se trémoussait sous sa douche tout en chantant. Elle se maudissait intérieurement, pourquoi est-ce que les chansons qui lui venait sous la douche étaient des chansons d'amour et que comme par hasard c'était au moment où Petyr était à côté qu'elle chantait ça. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise d'entendre ce dernier chantonner la même musique qu'elle. Elle gloussa bêtement:

«-Vous avez une très jolie voix.

-Merci, mais la tienne est mieux je trouve. J'ai une fâcheuse tendance à chanter faux quand je suis sous la douche.»

Sansa éclata de rire. Elle termina de se doucher et se sécha. Elle s'habilla, comme ils n'étaient pas au lycée ils pouvaient s'habiller comme ils voulaient. La jeune femme avait donc craqué pour un short en jean clair et un débardeur violet avec de petites chaussures en toile bleues. Elle sécha ses cheveux et les attacha en deux petites nattes.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour les visites. Petyr regarda Sansa, elle était magnifique. Pour sa part il portait une chemise bleue et un jean noir avec ses chaussures habituelles. Il vit une occasion, tout le monde était agglutiné au même endroit et Sansa était à l'écart, elle observait une fleur. Il s'approcha et attrapa une de ses nattes qu'il caressa du bout des doigts:

«-Tes cheveux son très doux.»

Il y déposa un baiser et les respira légèrement. Sansa rougit en le regardant:

«-Merci. Vous êtes très… normal habillé comme ça.»

Petyr se mit à rire et la prit par la taille:

«-Tu es superbe. Cette tenue te met beaucoup en valeur! Je suis jaloux, tous les garçons vont vouloir sortir avec toi.»

* * *

La jeune fille lui sourit mais ne répondit pas, elle avait ses yeux plongés dans ceux de son prof. Elle était bloquée entre le mur et lui, et franchement elle trouvait ça très agréable. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois le baiser était moins léger que celui de la veille, Petyr lui fit sentir qu'il la trouvait magnifique et qu'elle était à lui.

Sansa glissa ses bras autour du cou de Petyr dans un mouvement fluide et gracieux tout à fait naturel. Elle était légèrement plus grande que lui mais pourtant elle se sentait ridiculement petite face à lui. Elle aimait le contraste entre les lèvres très douces de Petyr et sa moustache qui picotait sa peau si sensible. Elle se colla un peu plus contre son professeur tandis qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres quand il vint les caresser avec sa langue. Sansa priait intérieurement pour être bien, pour embrasser comme il fallait. Quand il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, elle vint la caresser avec la sienne. C'était seulement la deuxième fois que la jeune fille embrassait un garçon, elle avait peur de très mal s'y prendre, mais leurs langues commencèrent un balais amoureux très sensuel.

* * *

Petyr fit remonter ses mains et les glissa dans le dos de sa belle. Il la caressait au passage mais il grogna de frustration quand Elleria lança avec malice:

«-Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous.»

Petyr se redressa et regarda son interlocutrice. Elleria était debout à quelques mètres d'eux avec Oberyn. Elle leur souriait d'un air amusé. Petyr soupira et regarda Sansa:

«-Désolé ma belle, il semblerait qu'on ne puisse jamais être tranquilles.

-Ce… ce n'est rien.»

* * *

Sansa rougit des pieds à la tête et couru rejoindre ses amies. Toutes les sensations de désir qu'elle avait découvert et ressentit jusqu'ici avaient été décuplées avec ce baiser. Elle avait cette fois-ci, et c'était une première, sentit ses tétons durcir et se tendre vers Petyr. Elle rejoignit le groupe d'élèves qui écoutaient le guide. Osha se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Sansa lui fit signe de venir un peu à l'écart et qu'elle prévienne les deux autres. Le trio arriva donc vers Sansa:

«-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai eu mon premier baiser hier et… aujourd'hui j'en ai eu un époustouflant!»

Ses trois amies échangèrent un regard et la félicitèrent:

«-Tu t'es enfin décidée?!

-C'est lui qui a prit les devant les deux fois. Hier le baiser était très léger, si léger que je me suis même demandé si il était réel. Et aujourd'hui… waouh. Enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire?!

-Oui on voit, toi tu es amoureuse!

-Quoi? Non!

-Oh que si, s'amusa Osha, mais t'inquiète c'est cool. Après tout, monsieur Baelish est sexy.

-En plus c'est un excellent prof, enchaîna Margaery. Je suis sûre qu'il sera un excellent initiateur niveau sexe.

-Il a l'air d'être un excellent coup, termina Shae.

-Je ne sais pas… il a dit qu'on allait prendre notre temps.

-Ils disent tous ça au début, rigola Shae.»

Sansa hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle était perturbée par ce qu'avaient dit ses amies. Elle était amoureuse. Jusque là, Sansa n'avait pas voulu y croire, mais c'était pourtant l'évidence même. Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé l'embrasser si elle n'avait pas été amoureuse, et puis son corps n'aurait pas réagit ainsi. Car avant Petyr elle avait trouvé des garçons beaux et attirants, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Et si de son côté il voulait juste coucher avec elle pour l'ajouter à sa liste de trophées? Si il n'était pas un salaud et qu'il l'aimait?

* * *

Petyr enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et grogna:

«-Vous êtes contents de vous?!

-Oh arrête de faire la tête l'ami, elle est très séduisante on te comprend. Si elle n'était pas chasse gardée on aurait bien tenté notre chance pas vrai ma chérie?

-Oh que si. Aller avoue, tu l'aime n'est-ce pas?

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires!»

Petyr avait répondu trop vite, il venait de se trahir. Ses amis sourirent et Oberyn lui donna une tape dans le dos:

«-Parfait, il était temps que tu te trouve quelqu'un. Depuis le temps que je te connais tu as toujours été seul!

-Et alors?

-Et alors il est plus agréable de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un pour nous aimer, quelqu'un avec qui partager. Mais tu es un grand romantique alors c'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'avais personne, tu attendais la bonne.»

Petyr haussa les épaules et partit rejoindre les élèves n'écoutant pas les petits rires de ses collègues. Il s'approcha du groupe et Tyrion lui sourit:

«-Elle est belle hein.

-Pardon?

-Sansa, j'ai vu comment tu la regarde. Tu en pince pour elle?

-Je n'en pince pas, je l'aime. C'est vrai, regarde la. C'est la perfection incarnée.»

Sansa discutait avec ses copines et riait. Tyrion hocha la tête:

«-Je comprend, je ressens la même chose pour Shae. Tu veux que ce soit sérieux avec Sansa?

-Je compte bien essayer en tout cas.

-Alors bonne chance.

-Merci, bonne chance à toi avec Shae.

-Je n'ai plus besoin de chance. Elle et moi sommes déjà passé à l'acte… enfin presque. On attend juste de trouver un endroit pour être tranquilles plus de deux minutes.

-Ne m'en parle pas, impossible d'avoir de l'intimité plus de deux secondes! Je vous conseil les douches tôt le matin ou tard le soir, il n'y aura personne.»

Tyrion sourit et donna une tape sur le bras de Petyr:

«-Merci pour le tuyau, garde patience et courage mon ami.»

Et il partit en suivant le guide. Petyr regarda Sansa qui avait arrêté de parler avec ses copines. Elle le regardait elle aussi. Il s'approcha et la prit par la main, entremêlant leurs doigts:

«-Alors?

-Vous m'aimez?»

Petyr fut surpris par la question et un rire légèrement nerveux lui échappa, toutefois Sansa lui lançait un regard très sérieux. Petyr regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls. Comme c'était le cas il posa la main fine de Sansa sur sa poitrine pour qu'elle sente son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque était rapide:

«-Il n'y a que toi qui me fasse cet effet, je te le jure.»

* * *

Sansa vit dans les yeux de son professeur que c'était vrai. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Petyr sourit et la souleva légèrement en lui rendant son baiser. Il finit par reculer sa tête pour reprendre son souffle:

«-Pas là, pas maintenant, attendons encore.

-Mais… je vous aime moi aussi!»

Il la serra fort contre lui et l'embrassa, passant ses mains dans ses nattes, les décoiffant légèrement:

«-Parfait, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. En plus je n'ai rien pour me protéger. Crois moi, c'est mieux qu'on attende de faire ça dans un lit tranquillement un soir en prenant notre temps plutôt que là à la va-vite cachés derrière un buisson ou un bout de mur.»

Sansa hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres, réfléchissant à ce qu'il disait:

«-Oui… vous avez sûrement raison, elle l'embrassa furtivement. Alors partie remise.

-Partie remise.»

Il lui caressa les fesses et l'embrassa dans le cou:

«-Tu verra, tu ne regrettera pas qu'on ai attendu.

-J'en suis certaine.»

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et partirent rejoindre le groupe. La journée se passa et Sansa aimait beaucoup les visites qu'ils faisaient. En effet c'était très romantique et elle comprenait pourquoi certains lieux avaient été utilisés pour adapter des scènes des romans qu'ils étudiaient. En plus là qu'elle était amoureuse, elle trouvait tout beaucoup plus beau et plus romantique.

* * *

Petyr s'amusait à voler des baisers à Sansa quand personne ne les voyait, il s'amusait à la frôler, à caresser son corps comme si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il voulait la torturer un peu, qu'elle ne puisse vraiment plus résister et qu'elle veuille à tout prix faire l'amour avec lui. Car tout à l'heure elle n'avait pas eu assez envie à son goût. Il voulait qu'elle prenne l'initiative, qu'elle le supplie presque qu'il lui accorde sa première fois. Il se fichait de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, après tout pourquoi s'en cacher puisque c'était réciproque! Et puis maintenant qu'elle savait ce serait plus facile pour eux deux.


	8. Chapter 8

Sansa se réveilla dans la nuit complètement en nage. Elle repensait à son comportement envers Petyr, ce n'était pas correct. Une élève ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'attitude envers son professeur. Elle soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Elle se leva sans un bruit, enfila un gilet et sortit à pas de souris de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Elle marcha dans le couloir, elle ne savait même pas où elle avait envie d'aller, mais il fallait qu'elle sorte de sa chambre, ça c'était une certitude. Elle avait bien fait de mettre un gilet car la nuit était fraîche à cause de l'averse qu'il y avait eu dans la soirée.

* * *

Petyr était dans sa chambre. Il avait entendu Oberyn et Elleria se donner du bon temps avec Tom, un des élèves et depuis il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'œil depuis. Comment le couple faisait-il pour être si libre et si uni à la fois, mais surtout comment pouvaient-ils réussir à coucher avec tous les élèves qu'ils voulaient? Car en plus ils étaient tous les deux bisexuels ce qui les aidait beaucoup. D'ailleurs il avait pu entendre que Tom venait de découvrir les joies du sexe entre hommes. Petyr soupira et se tourna dans son lit pour la énième fois. Lui il n'en voulait qu'une: Sansa, et pourtant il n'osait pas aller plus loin que des baisers ou des caresses. Il avait envie de coucher avec elle, mais il n'osait plus mettre en œuvre sa tactique pour qu'elle tombe dans ses bras. Il se dégonflait. Il sursauta quand on toqua doucement à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure: 01h23, très étrange.

* * *

Sansa avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Petyr. Elle voulait le voir. Certes à cette heure c'était encore plus indécent que tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec lui jusqu'ici, mais elle ressentait le besoin de le voir. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser si elle ne le voyait pas maintenant. Comme il n'y eut pas de bruit elle se dit qu'il dormait, elle hésita à partir puis décida de toquer une dernière fois pour voir. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle vit Petyr face à elle. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et les yeux brillants à cause de la lampe qu'il avait allumé. Il la regardait avec surprise:

«-Sansa… tout va bien?

-Je… je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises viens.»

Petyr la prit par la main et la fit entrer dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte à clé et se tourna vers elle avec son petit sourire moqueur:

«-Je te manquais tant que ça?

-Oui… enfin je veux dire non.

-Trop tard.»

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus?

-Non… je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser.

-Culpabiliser? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne devrai pas avoir ce comportement avec un professeur!»

Petyr eut un sourire attendri et lui caressa la joue:

«-Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ma puce. L'amour est la chose la moins indécente que je connaisse! Surtout quand il est pur et innocent comme le tiens.

-Bah… justement. Ce qui me gêne d'avantage c'est que mes pensées ne sont pas toujours pures et innocentes quand je pense à vous.

-Arrête de me vouvoyer ma puce.»

Petyr l'embrassa à nouveau et il s'assit sur le lit en la faisant s'asseoir elle aussi. Il repoussa une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de Sansa et sourit:

«-C'est normal à ton âge d'imaginer ce genre de chose quand on connaît ses premiers émois, quand on aime pour la première fois. Mais j'attendrai tant que tu veux, tu n'as pas de date à me donner.»

Ils entendirent le trio remettre le couvert dans la chambre d'à côté. Sansa rougit des pieds à la tête:

«-Euh… est-ce que c'est ce que je crois?

-Oui… trois personnes qui se donnent du plaisir.»

Petyr ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait, mais Sansa se jeta presque sur lui, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. De toutes les astuces qu'il avait imaginé pour qu'elle veuille faire l'amour avec lui, jamais il n'avait pensé à l'excitation qu'elle pourrait ressentir en entendant d'autres personnes faire l'amour. Intérieurement il se promit de remercier Oberyn plus tard.

* * *

Sansa dévorait les lèvres de Petyr avec avidité, elle passa fébrilement ses fines mains sur son torse. Il avait toujours son t-shirt, mais elle sentit parfaitement qu'il avait le torse légèrement poilu et qu'il avait une cicatrice. Elle suivit le chemin de la blessure et constata qu'elle allait du torse à la taille. La jeune fille se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle blessure. Elle continua de l'embrasser et souris. Elle lui retira son t-shirt et parsema son torse de baisers et de caresses.

Petyr sourit devant l'audace nouvelle de Sansa. Il lui retira son gilet et caressa ses épaules. Il aimait sa peau couleur d'albâtre. Il posa une main dans les cheveux cuivrés de Sansa et l'autre dans la cambrure de ses reins. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et Petyr retira bientôt le petit débardeur de Sansa. Elle ne portait rien en dessous et elle eut la chair de poule en sentant la fraîcheur de la pièce. Ses petits tétons roses durcirent et se dressèrent vers Petyr. Celui-ci sourit et prit ses petits seins en coupe dans la paume de ses mains. Il malaxa doucement la poitrine de sa belle tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il voulait y aller doucement, ne pas la brusquer. Car si il allait trop vite et qu'elle avait peur elle allait fuir.

Sansa se cambra quand les mains de Petyr se posèrent sur sa poitrine. Il avait les mains douces, chaudes et fermes. Sa tête se mit à tourner quand il commença à malaxer ses seins, Sansa n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi excitant. Elle l'embrassa ardemment, mêlant leurs langues et elle lui retira son pantalon de pyjama. Ceci libéra le sexe dur et gonflé de son professeur. La jeune fille hésita, elle ne savait plus quoi faire maintenant qu'il était nu. Elle se contenta donc de caresser son torse tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Toutefois la curiosité la submergea, elle voulait savoir quel effet cela faisait de toucher cette imposante érection. Timidement elle tendit la main, tremblant légèrement et elle caressa le membre de Petyr. Elle ne devait pas bien s'y prendre, mais elle voulait voir quel aspect avait cette partie du corps d'un homme.

* * *

Petyr se figea quand les mains graciles de Sansa touchèrent son sexe. Il plongea un regard noir de désir dans celui de la jeune fille et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il posa sa propre main sur celle de Sansa pour la guider, pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait toucher autant qu'elle voulait, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir. De son côté il parsema la charmante poitrine de baisers, s'attardant sur les deux boutons de chair roses. Il les mordilla légèrement, les lécha, les aspira dans sa bouche. Sansa se tortillait dans tous les sens en poussant des soupirs de plaisir. Petyr lui retira doucement son short de pyjama et caressa ses longues jambes. Il fit remonter sa main sur la cuisse de Sansa et l'embrassa dans le cou en faisant glisser sa petite culotte:

«-Si tu veux qu'on arrête il n'est pas trop tard ma chérie.

-Non… encore. Petyr pitié touche moi encore.»

Petyr sourit et frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune fille en l'embrassant:

«-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle.»

Sansa pour sa part continuait de caresser le membre de Petyr, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, sa peau était douce et brûlante à présent. Toutefois son gland était légèrement humide. Elle se pencha et dans l'élan, sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle le prit dans sa bouche. Elle se dit qu'elle le faisait correctement car Petyr poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Doucement Sansa commença à faire bouger sa tête, c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire quand les gens parlaient de ça. Elle caressa le ventre de Petyr avec une main et de l'autre caressa ses testicules. Elle se dit que c'était une partie du corps trop souvent oubliée. Elle sentit Petyr se cambrer et s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa bouche.

* * *

Petyr voyait des étoiles, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. En fait sa belle et innocente Sansa était loin d'être si innocente. Elle aspirait son érection avec avidité tout en faisant courir ses mains sur lui. Il sourit et la hissa sur lui avant de commencer à embrasser son vagin. Il ne trouvait pas correct d'être le seul à prendre autant de plaisir. Car elle était excessivement douée pour une première fois. Il sentit soudain la jalousie le gagner, et si elle était vierge mais qu'elle avait déjà eu des préliminaires avec un garçon? Non, elle avait rougit quand il avait caresser ses seins, preuve qu'elle n'avait jamais été touchée. Il embrassa donc la féminité de Sansa avant d'y entrer sa langue.

* * *

Sansa se cambra et ondula des hanches sous cette délicieuse torture que lui infligeait Petyr. Si il ressentait ça à cause de ce qu'elle lui faisait, elle comprenait très bien pourquoi il poussait ces grognements rauques. Au bout d'un moment le corps de la jeune Stark se mit à trembler. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud et elle sentait une drôle de vague monter en elle, elle se demandait ce que c'était et soudain, du plaisir à l'état pur la submergea. Elle gémit le nom de Petyr et comprit que c'était ça avoir un orgasme.

Petyr se retira de la délicieuse bouche de Sansa et l'embrassa. Elle avait son goût dans la bouche et ça faisait bizarre mais il s'en moquait. Il enfila un préservatif et continua de l'embrasser. Il se mit au dessus de Sansa et fit glisser sa main tout le long de son corps jusqu'à sa féminité qu'il caressa:

«-Tu es toujours sûre de vouloir faire ça?

-Oui Petyr, je veux que ce soit toi pour ma première fois.»

Petyr l'embrassa passionnément et entra un doigt en elle. Elle était déjà glissante, mais il voulait continuer de la préparer, car la première fois c'était toujours le pire. Il commença un mouvement avec son doigt. Sansa était recouverte d'une fine couche de transpiration, ses cheveux roux lui collaient à la peau. Petyr lui dévora à nouveau la poitrine tout en ajoutant un deuxième doigt. Sansa se cambra et gémit:

«-Par pitié… prends moi maintenant!»

Petyr se mit en position devant son entrée:

«-N'oublie pas que ça va passer et que je t'aime.»

Il l'embrassa et la pénétra doucement, progressivement. Sansa se tordit de douleur en gémissant alors qu'une tâche de sang venait marquer le drap. Petyr resta immobile pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Le plus dur est passé ma chérie je te le jure. Tu es magnifique, tu as affronté ça comme une reine. Je t'aime!»

Il l'embrassa encore et passa ses mains dans ses longs cheveux fins. Il attendait qu'elle se détende et qu'elle lui demande de bouger. Son attente ne fut pas longue, quelques instants plus tard, Sansa ondula doucement des hanches. Petyr sourit et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient en attendant que la douleur s'estompe. Bientôt les petits couinements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir. Petyr sourit et accéléra légèrement le rythme tout en prodiguant un énième baiser à sa maîtresse.

* * *

Sansa avait ressentit une douleur insupportable quand il était entré en elle. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que c'était si douloureux malgré les récits qu'elle avait entendu. Mais elle aimait Petyr et il était très doux avec elle. Il était patient et la laissait guider, il s'accrochait à son rythme à elle. Au début elle avait eu un peu mal quand il avait poussé en elle, mais le plaisir avait fini par la submerger. Petyr était un amant incroyable et il savait comment la faire grimper aux rideaux. Elle lui fit un suçon sur le torse et sentit qu'un nouvel orgasme approchait dangereusement. Elle se cambra contre Petyr et il sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sans un mot lui fit comprendre qu'il allait lui aussi atteindre l'apothéose du plaisir.

Petyr accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, il était déchaîné. Sansa ne retenait plus du tout ses gémissements de plaisir, elle lui griffait le dos. Il voulait qu'ils atteignent cet orgasme en même temps car c'était si spécial. Il la couvrit de baisers et là, ils jouirent tous les deux. Sansa avait poussait un petit cri aigu, et Petyr avait grognait le nom de sa belle. Il l'embrassa tendrement en donnant quelques dernières poussées alors qu'il se libérait dans le préservatif.

* * *

Petyr se laissa tomber à côté de Sansa, ils étaient à bout de souffle et moites de sueur. Il prit la jeune fille contre lui et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Il l'emmena prêt du lavabo de la chambre et l'assit sur le bord. Il retira la protection et se lava les mains. Ensuite Petyr prit un gant de toilette et nettoya Sansa, car elle était un ange tombé du ciel et il ne voulait pas la voir avec du sang sur elle trahissant leur luxure. Il la nettoya donc et l'embrassa:

«-Ne bouge pas je reviens.»

Il retira le drap taché et revint la chercher. Petyr porta Sansa jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement. Il se glissa avec elle sous les couvertures et caressa ses cheveux:

«-Tu es magnifique.

-Petyr… c'était fantastique. J'étais sûre que ça ne pourrait être aussi parfait qu'avec toi.»

Sansa embrassa son amant avec une tendresse folle ce qui chamboula ce dernier, alors elle l'aimait vraiment elle aussi. Elle se blottit contre son corps musclé et s'endormit avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Petyr sourit, referma ses bras autour d'elle puis glissa lui aussi dans un sommeil bien mérité. Cette nuit avait été la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Je suis supra méga désolée, mon internet bug à mort en ce moment -' J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le suivant est déjà prêt ;)**_

* * *

Petyr se réveilla le premier le lendemain. Il regarda Sansa qui dormait toujours contre lui. Il sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant son dos. Il fut satisfait quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle lui sourit. Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa:

«-Bonjour ma chérie.

-Bonjour… mon amour?»

Petyr se mit à rire doucement:

«-Tu n'es pas obligée de me donner un surnom. Tu as bien dormit?

-A merveille, et toi?

-Moi pareil.»

Sansa regarda l'heure et soupira:

«-Je dois y aller avant que les filles ne se réveille.

-Je sais.»

Elle embrassa Petyr et se glissa hors du lit à contre cœur. Elle s'habilla et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau:

«-A tout à l'heure mon amour.»

Elle sortit doucement de la chambre et retourna dans la sienne. Elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que ses amies dormaient toujours. Elle se glissa dans son lit sans un bruit et fit semblant de dormir elle aussi.

* * *

Petyr se prépara et descendit pour le petit-déjeuner. Il sourit en voyant son ange roux avec ses copines. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil quand elle le regarda. Sansa lui sourit et lui fit un léger signe de tête. Ils avaient envie de s'embrasser mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Petyr s'installa à une table et commença à manger. Oberyn arriva avec son sourire malicieux habituel:

«-Alors, tu as passé une bonne nuit Petyr?

-Oui merci.

-J'ai cru entendre ça en effet… alors comment elle est?»

Petyr fit semblant de ne pas comprendre:

«-De quoi parles-tu?

-Je t'en prie pas à moi… je sais que tu nous a entendu avec Tom et nous t'avons entendu avec cette belle Sansa.

-N'importe quoi.

-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi on vous a entendu, et pourquoi est-ce que depuis tout à l'heure elle n'arrive pas à te lâcher du regard? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle guette désespérément que tu la regarde toi aussi?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.»

Petyr se retourna et constata que son ami avait raison. Sansa était radieuse chaque fois qu'elle captait le regard de son amant. Petyr sourit comme un débile et se remit dans le sens de la marche:

«-Je crois que ma vie privée ne te regarde pas.

-Aller, je suis sûre qu'elle est très douée, insista Elleria.

-Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire comment ça s'est passé? Vous vous trompez!

-Mais ça tu vois ça confirme que vous êtes enfin passé à l'acte!

-Je m'en fout de ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai certainement pas à me justifier auprès de vous. Elle est la seule à qui je doive rendre des comptes.»

Oberyn sourit:

«-Bah dis donc… t'es sacrément amoureux pour dire ça!

-Et alors, ça te pose un problème?

-Non au contraire.»

Tyrion arriva au même moment et sourit:

«-Alors Petyr, tu viens enfin d'avouer que tu aime cette gentille Sansa?

-Tiens te voilà toi. Je n'ai rien à avouer, je crois que c'est assez flagrant comme ça non?»

Les trois autres sourirent pour toute réponse, jamais ils n'avaient vu Petyr ainsi. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être si romantique mais ils étaient contents qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un.

* * *

De son côté Sansa était harcelée de questions. Ce fut Margaery qui demanda:

«-Alors, tu l'as enfin fait? Car ton teint ne ment pas, tu as prit du bon temps!

-Arrête c'est ridicule.

-Mais non Sansa, Margy à raison, alors il t'as dépucelé?

-Toujours aussi élégante Osha.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très fine Osha, mais Sansa réponds nous. Moi je vous l'ai dit que j'ai couché avec Tyrion!»

Sansa soupira et regarda distraitement Petyr qui semblait lui aussi passé à l'interrogatoire par ses amis. Est-ce que c'était toujours ainsi? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'on avait couché avec quelqu'un tout le monde nous embêtait pour avoir des détails alors que ça ne les regardait pas? La jeune fille repoussa une mèche rousse derrière son oreille:

«-Laissez moi tranquille.

-Bon, je crois que c'est un oui les filles, lança Shae d'un air triomphant.

-C'est plus un ça ne vous regarde pas, répliqua Sansa exaspérée.»

Les trois filles la regardèrent, Sansa ne s'était jamais énervée de la sorte. La jeune Stark leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant:

«-Bon oui je l'ai fait ça vous va?! Maintenant vous me foutez la paix ou je ne traîne plus avec vous!

-C'était si nul que ça, se moqua Osha.»

Sansa ne contrôla pas son geste et gifla son amie. La claque raisonna dans toute la salle. Sansa s'était levée, elle en avait assez des railleries d'Osha en permanence. Sous prétexte que celle-ci avait perdu sa virginité au collège elle se permettait toujours de donner des leçons à Sansa, et souvent c'était désagréable à la limite de la méchanceté. La belle rousse quitta la salle plus énervée que jamais, laissant les autres comme deux ronds de flan. Elle alla récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre.

* * *

Petyr arriva quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre des filles:

«-Ma puce qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»

Sansa se blottit contre lui et fondit en larmes:

«-J'en ai marre qu'elles me rabaissent tout le temps, qu'elles se moque tout le temps de moi!

-Je comprends, mais ça ne méritait peut-être pas une si grosse gifle si?

-Si! Juste parce que je n'avais pas envie de leur raconter nos ébats, Osha a osé dire que tu ne devais pas être un bon coup! Ça m'a échappé j'en ai vraiment marre qu'elle se permette de toujours juger tout le monde!»

Petyr eut un sourire tendre, alors comme ça sa petite tigresse avait sortit les griffes parce qu'on avait remit en cause ses aptitudes sexuelles. C'était extrêmement flatteur. Il embrassa amoureusement Sansa en la serrant un peu plus contre lui. La jeune fille demanda:

«-Je peux dormir avec toi maintenant?

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Mais il ne reste plus que deux nuits avant notre retour au lycée.

-Je sais, soupira Sansa, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je ne veux plus les voir!

-D'accord mais calme toi, tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère mais ce sont tes amies. Ne les puni pas si sévèrement à cause de ça. Mes amis aussi m'ont bombardé de questions pendant le petit-déjeuner, il suffit de les ignorer ma belle.»

Sansa finit son sac et prit la main de Petyr dans la sienne:

«-Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie qu'on te critique!

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils allèrent poser les affaires de la jeune fille dans la chambre de Petyr et partirent pour le bus. Sansa ne lança pas un seul regard à ses «amies» et se cala contre Petyr. Elle passa sa journée à snober les trois filles et à rester avec son amant.

Petyr ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, il avait sa belle Sansa rien que pour lui. Il se moquait bien des regards et des sourires entendus que lui lançaient ses trois collègues. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était Sansa et qu'elle se sente bien. Il ne résista pas les fois où elle l'embrassa ou quand elle le câlina. Il assumait parfaitement cette relation et cet amour, mais il sentait que Sansa faisait tout ça pour se prouver quelque chose.

* * *

De son côté Sansa avait encore peur de leur relation et elle faisait tout ça pour vérifier si elle pouvait ou non. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne cessait de se répéter que cette relation n'était pas correcte. Et puis une fois au lycée que se passerait-il, serait-il toujours amoureux d'elle? Puis il y avait le soucis de ses parents, elle ne pouvait pas venir un soir pour présenter Petyr lors du dîner comme étant son petit ami. Tant de complications inutiles. Jon avait présenté Ygritte et c'était très bien passé, Robb avait présenté sa copine et elle avait été accueillie à bras ouverts. Arya avait finit par assumer ses sentiments pour Gendry, elle l'avait présenté à la famille et il avait été lui aussi accepté dans le clan. Mais Sansa savait que la personne qu'elle avait choisi elle ne passerait pas aussi bien. Petyr était son professeur et il avait l'âge d'être son père, alors même si elle était bien avec lui et que leurs sentiments étaient partagés et bien elle ne pourrait pas le présenter. Cette idée lui faisait très mal car elle devrait cacher son amour à sa famille.

* * *

Petyr regarda Sansa, toutes ses craintes se lisaient sur son visage angélique. Il resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa:

«-Tout se passera bien ma chérie.

-Je n'en sais rien… je ne peux pas te présenter à ma famille. Tu es à l'aise avec notre relation mais moi non, et ma famille désapprouvera totalement mon choix!

-Rien ne t'oblige à me présenter à ton entourage si tu n'en a pas envie.

-Mais j'en ai envie! J'aimerai que ma famille connaisse l'homme que j'aime mais c'est exclu car ils vont te rejeter. Je ne veux pas que ça se passe ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce que quelque chose cloche chez moi?!

-Rien ne cloche chez toi.

-Si car je n'aime personne de mon âge j'aime mon prof! En plus qui me dit que tu m'aimera toujours quand on sera de retour du voyage?»

Petyr eut un rire léger:

«-Parce que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment qui s'en va en un clignement de paupières. Crois moi, je t'aimerai toujours éperdument quand nous seront de retour au lycée et à la normale. Je pense que nous avons tout notre temps avant la présentation aux familles respectives. Je pense qu'on peut profiter de notre relation naissante avant de l'annoncer au grand jour non? Mais sache que j'assume mes choix d'accord? Je n'aurai jamais honte d'être avec toi.»

Sansa se détendit, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle ne se battrait pas seule face à cette épreuve. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et l'embrassa. Ils rentrèrent des visites de la journée et allèrent coucher. Ils firent tendrement l'amour avant de s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Le voyage se termina. Sansa n'avait toujours pas reparlé aux trois filles et ça ne lui manquait pas. Elle espérait qu'elles comprenaient qu'elles n'étaient pas correctes envers elle. Le bus s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée, les familles étaient là. Sansa regarda nerveusement Petyr:

«-On fait quoi bébé?»

Petyr eut un sourire en coin devant ce surnom:

«-Rien mon ange. Tu va descendre et rejoindre ta famille, moi je vais descendre et rentrer chez moi.

-Oui mais… je ne vais même pas pouvoir t'embrasser pour te dire au revoir ou t'enlacer!

-Je sais… mais l'occasion se retrouva je te le promet.»

C'était une torture pour eux deux, ils ne pouvaient même pas exprimer leur affection. Petyr lui glissa un papier dans la poche de son jean:

«-Appel moi ou envoie moi un texto ce soir ma puce.

-Tu me manque déjà!

-Toi aussi.»

Ils descendirent du bus comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'avaient même pas pu s'embrasser une dernière fois dans le bus puisqu'on les voyait à travers les vitres. Sansa récupéra sa valise et lança sans pouvoir éveiller les soupçons:

«-Au revoir monsieur Baelish bon week end.

-Au revoir Sansa, repose toi bien et n'oublie pas le devoir.»

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté en essayant de ne pas se regarder, car si ils posaient les yeux sur l'autre ils se trahissaient.

* * *

Sansa rentra donc chez elle. Elle regarda sa famille et sourit, ils lui avaient manqué pendant ces quelques jours. Arya avait organisé une petite fête avec des amis. Il y avait Gendry bien évidemment, Shireen, Myrcella et Tourte Chaude. Sansa passa devant la chambre de sa sœur pour aller à la sienne. Arya arriva:

«-Tiens t'es de retour toi!

-Ouai et alors merdeuse?»

Elles se mirent à rire et Arya regarda attentivement sa grande sœur:

«-Dis donc, t'as l'air changée.

-N'importe quoi, aller retourne avec tes amis ils vont s'impatienter!

-Eh oui c'est c'est ça d'être populaire.»

Arya prit un air exaspéré et retourna dans sa chambre. Sansa continua sa route et Robb arriva en tenant sa copine par la main:

«-Coucou. Ça va toi?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Ouai, désolé on doit y aller. Tu me racontera ton voyage plus tard.

-Pas de soucis. Amusez-vous bien.

-Et toi repose toi.»

Sansa sourit, Robb était vraiment le grand frère idéal. Elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et redescendit. Jon était dans le salon avec Ygritte, ils discutaient avec Bran et Rickon d'un film qu'ils avaient été voir au cinéma un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ned était en train de réparer l'enceinte du Dolby et Cathelyn préparait le dîner. Sansa salua tout le monde et se joignit à la conversation. Jon s'enquit de savoir si elle allait bien et si elle n'était pas trop fatiguée. Sansa l'aimait beaucoup, il était vraiment un garçon adorable bien qu'il soit plus proche d'Arya. Pendant le dîner elle raconta son voyage à sa famille en oubliant de mentionner tous les moments magiques avec Petyr. Arya avait mangé dans sa chambre avec ses amis c'était normal. Après dîner elle monta dans sa chambre et échangea des textos avec Petyr.

* * *

Petyr était en train de terminer de dîner quand il reçu le premier message de Sansa. Il avait sourit en lisant un simple «Tu me manque tellement». Son cœur s'était aussitôt rempli d'amour dans sa poitrine, il manquait à Sansa Stark, elle l'aimait lui pas un autre. Il lui avait répondu et la discussion avait commencée puis elle s'était éternisée dans la nuit. Vers la fin c'étaient plus devenus des sextos qu'autre chose, mais ils avaient envie d'être ensemble sans le pouvoir. Petyr s'endormit quand il ne reçu plus de réponse signe que sa belle dormait elle aussi. Il avait hâte d'être à lundi pour revoir son doux visage.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain se passa tranquillement. Sansa avait envie de retourner au lycée, de revoir enfin Petyr. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle avait envie de revoir son amant. Elle fit ses devoirs en repensant à lui, les textos c'était super mais elle avait envie de le voir en vrai. Elle sourit, elle était dans sa chambre. Sansa se sentit audacieuse et lui donna rendez-vous. Elle sourit quand il accepta, elle lui avait donné rendez-vous devant un bar latino. Elle savait que personne de son entourage ne fréquentait jamais cet endroit. Elle avait demandé à Petyr si il savait danser et il avait dit oui. Elle avait envie de voir si il disait vrai. Elle se changea et descendit. Ned lui lança un regard interrogateur, la jeune fille sourit et lança l'air le plus dégagé possible:

«-Je sors avec des copines.

-Oh d'accord… tu rentre dormir?

-Hum… non on a prévu de rentrer dormir chez une d'entre elles mais on sait pas chez qui encore.

-D'accord. Amusez vous bien mais pas d'alcool, pas de drogue et pas de garçon!

-Je sais papa. Bonne nuit.»

Sansa déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père et partit. Elle avait enfilé une robe sage devant son père. Elle partit jusqu'aux toilettes publiques les plus proches et retira sa robe, en dessous elle portait une magnifique robe rouge moulante, un peu décolletée et assez courte. Elle avait des chaussures à talons assorties. Elle attendit devant le bar.

* * *

Petyr arriva et sourit à Sansa. Il portait un jean, ses chaussures de villes, et une chemise en soie bleue foncée ouverte jusqu'au deuxième bouton. Il sourit et s'approcha de sa belle:

«-Waouh tu es époustouflante! Tu es magnifique ma chérie.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises mon cœur.»

Petyr l'embrassa tendrement et ils entrèrent dans le bar. Bien sûr il n'y avait personne qu'ils connaissaient. Petyr tenait la main de Sansa, il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans ce bar, les musiciens jouaient fort, il y avait de la fumée qui aveuglait un peu les clients. Petyr cria par dessus la musique:

«-Tu as soif?

-Non… viens on va danser!»

Sansa le tira jusqu'à la piste de danse. Petyr sourit et colla Sansa contre lui. Ils commencèrent à danser un tango très serré. Le professeur embrassa sa belle tout en dansant:

«-Oh la la… je suis réellement envoûté par un ange aux cheveux roux.»

Sansa sourit et lui caressa la joue tout en dansant. Ils continuèrent de danser une grande partie de la nuit. Ils enchaînaient le tango et la salsa. Ils étaient bien comme ça, c'était leur premier rendez-vous à proprement parler et c'était magique. La jeune femme demanda:

«-Dis… on rentre?

-Tu es fatiguée?

-Disons que j'ai surtout très mal aux pieds.

-D'accord, je te raccompagne chez toi?

-Non j'ai dit que je dormais chez une amie.»

Sansa rougit légèrement sous son aveu. Petyr sourit:

«-Petite manipulatrice j'adore ça.»

Il prit la main de Sansa et la ramena chez lui. Il prépara à dîner et ils mangèrent en discutant. Petyr sourit en sentant sa belle lui faire du pied sous la table. Ils finirent de manger et Petyr souleva la jeune fille. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre et ils firent l'amour. Petyr se laissa tomber à côté d'elle après qu'ils aient tous les deux atteint le paradis et la serra contre lui.

* * *

Sansa caressa le torse de Petyr et sourit en reprenant son souffle. Elle se sentait à sa place entre les bras de Petyr, c'était l'endroit qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle l'embrassa et releva le drap sur eux:

«-Tu es content que j'ai organisé un rendez-vous et que je sois resté?

-Oh que oui! C'était une merveilleuse idée mon ange. J'adore que tu ai prit cette initiative. J'aimerai qu'on refasse ça souvent. Je suis bien avec toi.

-Je suis bien avec toi aussi mon amour. Tes bras sont l'endroit le plus protecteur que je connaisse. J'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis notre retour.

-Moi aussi… tu te rend compte, on s'est séparés il y a environ vingt-quatre heures ma chérie. On est trop romantiques.»

Sansa sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Oui je crois. Mais c'est bien non? Je te vois bien en monsieur Rochester et moi en Jane Eyre.

-Rooh non ma chérie tu n'es pas ma domestique.»

Il caressa sa magnifique chevelure rousse:

«-En plus si j'étais monsieur Rochester ça voudrait dire que j'ai une femme folle que je cache dans mon grenier!

-J'espère pas.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Petyr caressa le dos de sa belle:

«-Non franchement… je ne peux vraiment pas être Rochester. Par contre je me verrai bien en Darcy.

-Rien que ça?! Frimeur!»

Ils se mirent à rire et Petyr haussa les épaules:

«-Oui j'assume d'être un frimeur ma puce mais c'est aussi pour ça que tu m'aime tant. Non je te propose un truc: si j'étais juste Petyr Baelish?

-Excellente idée. Et moi si je restais Sansa Stark?

-Oh que oui, je t'aimerai beaucoup moins sinon! Je t'aime car tu es unique.»

Il sourit et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser:

«-Sansa Stark et Petyr Baelish… je trouve que ça sonne très bien non?

-Si, ça sonne aussi bien que Darcy et Elizabeth Bennet, que Rochester et Jane Eyre ou que John Thornton et Margaret Hale.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord.»

Il l'embrassa tendrement et ils se firent des papouilles jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

Sansa se réveilla la première le lendemain. Elle regarda Petyr qui dormait. Il avait l'air si innocent et calme. Elle caressa son torse et repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur le front de son petit ami. Elle lui caressa la joue et il demanda:

«-Tu va continuer longtemps?

-Jusqu'à ce que tu me dise d'arrêter parce que tu en as marre.

-Dans ce cas tu risque de continuer indéfiniment, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de tes douces mains sur moi.

-Ah oui? C'est flatteur ça monsieur Baelish.

-Je le pense réellement mademoiselle Stark.»

Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Petyr l'embrassa et demanda en caressant sa poitrine:

«-Tu as donné une heure de retour à tes parents?

-Non, ils croient que j'ai fait la fête avec mes copines toute la nuit alors ils s'attendent à ce que je dorme jusque tard.

-Super, on a tout notre temps alors.

-En effet.»

Il l'embrassa et ils firent l'amour.

* * *

Après ça ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner. Sansa avait enfilé sa culotte et la chemise en soie de Petyr, la chemise descendait tout juste sous les fesses. Petyr était assit à table et dévorait des yeux sa petite amie:

«-Waouh tu es magnifique. J'en ai de la chance.

-Autant que moi j'en ai de t'avoir toi.»

Sansa sourit et s'approcha. Elle l'embrassa:

«-C'est presque prêt.

-J'ai vu, merci ma chérie. Tu es vraiment la femme parfaite.

-Merci, tu es le garçon parfait toi aussi.»

Petyr éclata de rire:

«-Seigneur… on est trop cucul ça fait peur! Je te jure je ne me reconnais pas tellement je suis bisounours là!»

Sansa lui tira la langue et termina de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ils mangèrent et elle demanda:

«-Bon et toi tu va faire quoi de ta journée?

-Je crois que je vais prendre une douche et me languir de toi ma chérie.

-Super car je crois que je vais faire la même chose.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il l'embrassa:

«-Aller, il est plus que temps que tu rentre chez toi avant que tes parents ne se posent des questions.

-Je sais mon amour.»

Sansa l'embrassa et retira la chemise de Petyr. Il sourit en voyant apparaître la poitrine laiteuse:

«-Ça c'est vraiment déloyal!»

Il l'attira contre lui et la dévora de baisers. Sansa gloussa bêtement et alla reprendre sa robe sage dans son sac avant de l'enfiler. Elle embrassa Petyr une dernière fois et soupira:

«-J'ai pas envie de partir!

-Je sais j'ai envie que tu reste aussi… mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Tant que tu es mineure chérie on doit se plier aux règles.

-Je sais. À demain au lycée mon amour.

-A demain ma puce.»

Elle l'embrassa encore et rentra chez elle. Sansa entra et sourit en voyant ses parents avec les deux petits qui préparaient le déjeuner:

«-Salut la compagnie.

-Tiens coucou. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie?

-Oui merci, les autres ne sont pas là?

-Non, Jon est chez Ygritte, Robb n'est pas rentré et Arya est partit chez Gendry ce matin.

-Oh cool. Bon je vais prendre une douche je reviens. En tout cas ça sent hyper bon!»

Sansa sourit et monta prendre sa douche. Elle enfila un jogging et un débardeur avant de redescendre. Elle mangea avec sa famille et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Elle aimait les moments comme ça. Toutefois elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander quand elle aurait la chance d'avoir un autre rendez-vous en amoureux avec Petyr.

* * *

Petyr de son côté prit une douche et fit un brin de ménage en pensant à Sansa. Il fit du rangement et prépara son prochain cours. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sansa. Elle lui manquait déjà alors qu'elle n'était partit que depuis deux heures. Il continua ce qu'il était en train de faire mais se ravisa en voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il paressa devant la télé et sa journée passa. Le week end touchait à sa fin, Petyr sourit. Demain matin il reverrait sa belle Sansa. Il se coucha et s'endormit. Plus il y pensait et plus il se trouvait niais quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il était amoureux et franchement il avait l'air ridicule. Mais en même temps il s'en fichait car à son réveil il allait se préparer, partir au lycée et enfin la revoir.


	11. Chapter 11

Le lundi arriva enfin. Sansa se prépara en chantonnant, elle allait revoir Petyr. Elle enfila son uniforme et tressa ses longs cheveux. Elle savait que Petyr adorait quand elle se donnait ce petit air de fille sage. Elle attrapa son sac et voulu descendre mais Arya la stoppa dans l'escalier:

«Crache le morceau!

-Quoi, répondit Sansa prise de court.

-Pourquoi t'es si joyeuse? Je savais bien que tu avais changée! Alors t'as un petit copain? C'est qui?!

-Tu le connais pas.

-Mais t'as un petit copain?

-Oui.»

Arya regarda sa sœur avec suspicion:

«-Je le connais forcément puisque je connais tout le monde au lycée!

-Bah tu ne le connais pas parce qu'il n'est pas de notre lycée.

-Pff n'importe quoi si il est pas de notre lycée tu le connais pas non plus puisqu'on connaît personne de nos âges en dehors de l'école.»

Sansa grogna, sa fourbe de sœur avait encore raison:

«-De toute façon je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre! Je ne te harcèle pas pour savoir ta vie!

-Parce que moi je ne fais aucun secret. Alors accouche, qui c'est?!

-Arya ça ne te regarde pas.»

Le ton était sans appel. Sansa fit se pousser Arya et descendit. Toute sa bonne humeur était redescendue d'un coup. Jon la regarda avec l'air peiné:

«-Oh Sansa tout va bien?

-Non, Arya vient de m'embêter dès le matin!

-Oh je vois… je suis désolé.

-Tu n'y es pour rien.»

La jeune fille soupira et prit son petit-déjeuner. Robb l'emmena au lycée, elle ne décrocha pas un mot. Elle descendit devant le lycée et se dirigea directement vers la salle de classe. Elle croisa Petyr dans le couloir. Elle lui fit un petit signe lui indiquant qu'elle voulait le voir. Petyr hocha la tête et ils se retrouvèrent un peu plus loin.

* * *

Petyr regarda sa belle Sansa qui avait l'air si soucieuse:

«-Ma chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»  
Sansa se blottit contre lui, se moquant bien d'être vue:

«-Tu m'as manqué!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, souris Petyr avant de l'embrasser.

-Ma chiante de sœur n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête ce matin!

-Ah bon?

-Oui, elle voulait à toute fin connaître le nom de mon petit ami. Car oui elle a grillé que j'avais quelqu'un parce que j'étais trop joyeuse à son goût.

-Surtout un lundi matin, s'amusa Petyr.

-Mais c'est pas drôle, se lamenta la jeune fille.

-Je t'aime ma chérie ce n'est pas si grave, une taquinerie entre sœurs.»

Petyr serra un peu plus fort sa belle contre lui et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises. Il détestait ce pli contrarié sur son front, cette moue boudeuse. Il voulait effacer tout ça avec ses baisers. La sonnerie les fit sursauter.

Sansa recula à regret:

«-Bon bah il faut y aller mon ange.

-Je sais ma chérie. Ce midi je t'emmène déjeuner au restaurant d'accord?

-Oui… mais va falloir faire attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma princesse, on va y arriver. Aller… s'il te plaît fais moi un beau sourire, ce magnifique sourire qui me rend dingue.»

Sansa sourit malgré elle. Petyr eut un large sourire lui aussi, embrassa rapidement sa belle et partit pour son cours. Sansa y alla elle aussi, elle fit exprès d'arriver une minute en retard. Petyr lui intima de s'asseoir sans tarder, rien de leur relation ne pouvait se voir. Sansa ignora les regards de ses trois «amies». La jeune fille était toujours fâchée contre elles, du fait elle les ignora totalement.

* * *

Petyr fit son cours, ils travaillaient sur Orgueil et Préjugés. Il était content de voir que sa belle Sansa était captivée par son cours, elle aimait toujours autant la littérature romantique. Il était également heureux de voir un ou deux autres élèves intéressés par ce qu'il disait. Par contre il était réellement agacé de voir les regards insistants de ces trois pestes sur son bel ange roux. Il n'aimait pas voir Sansa contrariée pourtant là c'était le comble pour elle, elle était vraiment mécontente.

Sansa adorait ce roman, et sans blague, monsieur Darcy était réellement le fantasme de toutes les femmes. Il était l'homme parfait par excellence. Elle buvait les paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit quand la pause sonna et que Petyr s'approcha. Il avait une fiche à la main pour faire croire qu'il lui parlait d'un truc:

«-Dis ma chérie ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi mon amour?

-Non.

-Oh?

-Bah j'aime pas te voir toute tristounette.»

Sansa sourit, là elle aurait aimé l'embrasser, se nicher dans ses bras et oublier tous ses problèmes. Elle lui dessina un cœur sur sa feuille. Petyr sourit et retourna à son bureau quand la pause se termina. Sansa sourit, finalement la bonne humeur était en train de revenir. Son chéri semblait autant apprécier Jane Austen qu'elle, il semblait apprécier Elizabeth Bennet autant qu'elle aimait Darcy. Elle écouta la deuxième heure de cours puis il fut l'heure de partir.

* * *

Petyr la regarda sortir en souriant, il ne restait qu'une heure de cours avant qu'il l'emmène déjeuner. Il voulait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec elle pendant le repas. Il assumait leur relation car il était heureux, mais il savait que pour elle c'était plus dur. Il voulait justement discuter de tout ça, lui rappeler que lui il l'aimait et qu'il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Petyr savait dès le début que cette relation serait plus complexe qu'avec quelqu'un de son âge, mais il savait que c'était faisable, il savait qu'elle arriverait à surmonter la différence d'âge elle aussi. Pour l'instant il devait prendre son mal en patience et attendre une heure encore.

* * *

Sansa suivit le cours suivant avec ennui. Elle voulait que l'heure se termine et qu'elle puisse retrouver Petyr. Sansa savait qu'il allait s'impatienter si elle mettait trop longtemps à accepter leur relation et à l'assumer. La jeune fille prit une décision. Ce serait compliqué mais elle savait que ça serait le mieux pour lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle acceptait d'être avec lui. Un large sourire éclaira son visage, elle était prête à assumer les conséquences de cette décision.

L'heure se termina. Petyr se dépêcha d'aller au point de rendez-vous. Il vit sa belle arriver peu de temps après. Ils partirent pour un petit restaurant tranquille où Petyr avait ses habitudes. L'aîné regarda la jeune fille et sourit:

«-J'adore quand tu te coiffe comme ça.

-Je sais c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait. Je t'aime mon amour.

-En parlant de ça je voulais t'en parler.

-J'ai prit une décision.»

Petyr regarda nerveusement Sansa, allait-elle le quitter? Il était mort de peur, mais elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant:

«-J'aimerai te présenter à ma famille.

-Quoi?!

-J'aimerai que tu vienne dîner un soir. Comme ça ma famille rencontre l'homme qui fait battre mon cœur et avec qui j'aime être. Je n'ai pas envie de me cacher plus longtemps, je veux profiter au lieu de devoir te voir à la dérobée…»

Petyr eut un sourire niais, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Sansa demanda en rougissant:  
«-Je… enfin tu trouve que c'est une bonne idée? Tu viendrai dîner si je t'invitai?

-Bien sûr que je viendrai, c'est une excellente idée. J'aime que tu ai prit cette décision, ça prouve que tu assume tes choix.

-Je t'aime mon amour.

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et déjeunèrent sur un petit nuage. Ils commencèrent à discuter de ce futur repas. Sansa annonça à Petyr qu'elle parlerait de ce dîner à sa famille dès ce soir et qu'elle maintiendrait sa décision peu importe les réactions de ses proches. Petyr était fier, sa belle sortait les griffes et elle gagnait en maturité. Il l'écoutait raconter ce qu'elle allait faire et dire à sa famille, il absorbait ses paroles comme une drogue. Sansa était sa drogue et il la suivrait contre vents et marées peu importe l'issue de ce dîner.


	12. Chapter 12

Sansa rentra chez elle et sourit à sa mère:

«-Tu as passé une bonne journée maman?

-Oui merci et toi ma chérie?

-Oui pas trop mal, j'étais contente de reprendre les cours.»

Cathelyn sourit à sa fille et demanda:

«-Tu as quelque chose à me demander non?

-Euh… si, j'aimerai bien inviter mon petit ami à dîner.

-T'as un petit ami?

-Oui maman, et j'aimerai beaucoup vous le présenter.

-D'accord, quand?

-Eh bien… vendredi soir c'est mon anniversaire alors j'aimerai qu'il vienne. Mes 18 ans je veux les passer avec lui.

-Il faut demander à ton père.

-Je pense qu'il sera d'accord.

-Si il est d'accord je le serai aussi.»

Ils s'installèrent tous à table et Sansa demanda:

«-Papa puis-je inviter mon petit ami à dîner vendredi soir pour mon anniversaire?

-Tu as un petit ami, demanda Ned surpris.

-Oui, et j'aimerai beaucoup vous le présenter à cette occasion.

-Bon d'accord, je serai ravi de connaître celui qui fait battre ton cœur.

-Merci papa.»

Tout le monde regardait Sansa avec un air surpris sauf Arya. L'aînée des filles Stark termina de manger et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit son portable et annonça la bonne nouvelle à son amant.

* * *

Petyr sourit en voyant le message. Sa divine Sansa allait avoir 18 ans vendredi, il devait lui acheter un cadeau digne de ce nom. Il devrait aussi trouver un bouquet pour Cathelyn. Petyr savait déjà que ça lui ferait bizarre de voir son ancienne amie d'enfance. Il commença à réfléchir à un cadeau pour sa belle. De son côté il n'avait personne à lui présenter car ses parents étaient morts quand il était jeune et il était fils unique.

* * *

Sansa se moquait que Petyr ait une famille ou non à lui présenter. Elle avait juste envie d'être avec lui. Elle retourna en cours le lendemain et ils arrivèrent à trouver un moment tous les deux. Elle embrassa son amant:

«-C'est bon mon amour, tu va pouvoir venir.

-Je sais, c'est super.»

Sansa resta contre lui. La jeune femme sursauta quand on toqua sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et soupira, c'était le trio infernal. Elle leva les yeux au ciel:

«-Que voulez-vous? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée?

-On voulait s'excuser. Nous n'avons vraiment pas été cool pendant le voyage.

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire.

-Tu nous pardonne?

-J'en sais rien… vous avez quand même critiquer l'homme que j'aime.»

Elle sentit un baiser atterrir sur sa nuque. Elle finit par soupirer:

«-Ok je vous pardonne maintenant partez.»

Les trois filles partirent.

Petyr regarda Sansa et l'embrassa. Il caressa ses fesses:

«-Tu es vraiment la meilleure ma chérie, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu es sûr que vendredi ça va aller?

-J'en suis persuadé mon ange.»

Ils partirent en cours. Petyr fit son cours en regardant Sansa. Il était content de voir que sa belle était réconciliée avec ses amies. Il préférait la voir comme ça, la voir heureuse plutôt que malheureuse car elle n'a pas les conseils de ses amies. Petyr inscrivit comme toujours les choses importantes au tableau.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva enfin. Sansa rentra de l'école et se prépara. Elle voulait être magnifique pour l'arrivée de Petyr à dix-neuf heure. Elle était très nerveuse. Elle sécha ses longs cheveux roux et les coiffa de façon magnifique. Elle se maquilla et enfila une belle robe bleue courte. Elle fit les cents pas, elle voulait voir son petit ami dès maintenant. Elle descendit vérifier que tout se passait bien. Cathelyn était en train de préparer le dîner, Ned mettait la table avec ses deux derniers fils. Les deux grands étaient en train de jouer à la console et Arya était avec Gendry.

* * *

Petyr se prépara lui aussi. Il prit une douche et enfila une chemise bleue avec un jean noir. Il partit après avoir prit le cadeau de sa belle. Il vérifia une dernière fois son allure avant de toquer à la porte de la maison. Il avait replacé ses cheveux et réajusté ses vêtements. Il était nerveux, il allait affronter tout le clan Stark pour les beaux yeux de Sansa.

Sansa ouvrit et sourit à Petyr:

«-Coucou mon amour te voilà enfin.»

Elle le prit par la main:

«-Viens, ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien.

-Avec toi à mes côtés je n'ai peur de rien.»

Sansa sourit et ils entrèrent dans le salon. Aussitôt tout le monde les regarda. Cathelyn laissa tomber le plat qu'elle avait dans les mains:

«-Petyr?!»

Ned leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant sa fille tenir la main de ce gars. Sansa sourit:

«-Papa, maman, voici Petyr mon petit ami.

-Bonjour Cathelyn, Eddard.»

Petyr donna le bouquet à Cathelyn:

«-Tu es ravissante. Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.»

Cathelyn avait ce fameux pli soucieux sur le front. Sansa serra un peu plus fort la main de Petyr dans la sienne. Baelish passa son bras autour de la taille fine de sa belle pour la garder le plus près de lui possible.

* * *

Sansa l'embrassa et ce fut le moment que choisirent ses deux grands frères pour arriver. Robb fronça les sourcils, tic qu'il avait hérité de son père:

«-C'est qui lui?!

-Robb ne parle pas comme ça, intervint Jon.

-Bon les garçons je vous présente Petyr mon petit ami.»

Les deux frères furent surpris. Arya arriva en même temps:

«-Tiens salut m'sieur Baelish, alors c'est toi qui a dépucelé ma sœur?»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sansa. Celle-ci rougit violemment:

«-Arya je t'en prie arrête un peu! Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent!

-Non mais c'est vrai! Je sais très bien que tu as couché avec lui!

-La ferme! Tu compte gâcher mon anniversaire?!»

Un silence gêné se répandit dans la pièce. Rickon regarda Sansa et sourit. Il s'approcha de Petyr:

«-Je suis enchanté, je m'appelle Rickon!»

Il tendit sa petite main. Petyr sourit et serra la main du garçonnet:

«-Enchanté, moi je m'appelle Petyr. Dis donc tu es presque aussi grand que moi bonhomme.

-Bonjour, je suis Bran. Ravi de vous connaître. Moi je m'en fiche que vous soyez le prof de ma sœur. Le plus important c'est que vous la rendiez heureuse.

-Je trouve aussi, répondit Sansa.

-Figure toi que c'est mon objectif Bran, sourit Petyr.»

Jon s'approcha à son tour. Il enlaça Sansa:

«-Tu sais que j'approuverai toujours tes choix ma belle.»

Il serra énergiquement la main de Petyr avant de reculer. Robb s'approcha et scruta celui qui avait voler le cœur de sa sœur. Il lui donna une tape virile dans le dos signifiant que c'était bon pour lui. Arya de son côté se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main.

* * *

Petyr regarda les parents de sa belle. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux à affronter. Eddard regarda le petit ami de sa fille. Petyr avait toujours le bras autour de la taille fine de Sansa. Cette dernière l'embrassa, Petyr l'adorait, son parfum le rendait fou. Cathelyn lança d'une voix sèche et tendue:

«-A table.»

Ils s'installèrent tous. Sansa rougit quand Petyr lui tendit son cadeau:

«-Merci mon amour fallait pas.

-Arrête ce sont tes 18 ans c'est bien normal ma puce.»

Sansa ouvrit et lui sauta au cou. C'était un pendentif en forme de cœur plaqué d'une émeraude avec leurs initiales gravés derrière. Elle l'enfila et embrassa Petyr:

«-Merci mon amour. Merci beaucoup c'est magnifique.

-Aussi magnifique que toi ma princesse.»

Ned tapa sur la table:

«-Maintenant ça suffit c'est répugnant! Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers et je vais changer Sansa d'école!

-Non papa. J'ai 18 ans et je choisis avec qui je veux être. Je veux être avec Petyr et rester dans ce lycée!»

L'autorité de Sansa ne donnait pas place à une réplique, c'était impressionnant de voir tant d'assurance en elle. Le reste du repas se fit en silence car tout le monde était encore choqué par l'accès d'autorité de Sansa. Cette dernière soupira et regarda son amant:

«-Bon viens Petyr on s'en va j'en ai assez d'être ici.»

Sansa se leva et tira Petyr par la main, 'attendant pas la fin du repas pour partir. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tenir tête ainsi à ses parents, surtout à son père, mais aujourd'hui elle en avait eu besoin. Elle partit avec Petyr et l'embrassa:

«-On va chez toi.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, je veux être avec toi et j'en ai marre qu'ils aient osé te traiter ainsi!

-Je sais merci d'avoir prit ma défense. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

* * *

Ils rentrèrent chez Petyr. Là ils firent longuement l'amour, ils fêtaient la majorité de Sansa à leur façon. Baelih était ravis d'avoir sa chérie pour lui tout seul le jour de son anniversaire. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle après l'amour et sourit:

«-Je t'aime ma puce.

-Merci, je t'aime moi aussi mon amour.»

Ils se câlinèrent et se regardèrent soudain, ils avaient oublié de mettre un préservatif. Petyr serra sa belle un peu plus fort:

«-Je…

-Je sais on a oublié de nous protéger mais on s'en fiche. Si jamais je suis enceinte et bien nous verrons à ce moment là.

-Oui on verra ma puce. Sache que si jamais tu étais enceinte j'assumerai tout, je reconnaîtrai l'enfant sans la moindre honte.

-Je sais mon cœur, mais on verra bien. Il ne suffit pas d'une fois sans capote pour tomber enceinte non?

-Je ne sais pas… on verra.»

Sansa se cala contre le torse de Petyr. Elle caressa sa cicatrice et demanda:

«-Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais marié et pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant mon ange?

-Et bien parce que j'attendais de te trouver.»

Elle se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent. Ils avaient commis une imprudence et ils étaient prêts à assumer les conséquences de cet acte.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain Sansa retourna chez ses parents. Ned l'attendait de pied ferme:

«-Tu es folle ou quoi?! Sortir avec ton professeur!

-Papa arrête s'il te plaît ce n'est pas aussi grave que tu ne le crois.

-Bien sûr que si! Ma fille ne sort pas avec son prof pervers un point c'est tout! D'ailleurs je vais porter plainte contre lui pour détournement de mineure!

-Sauf que je suis majeure papa, et en plus j'étais consentante.»

Elle se prit une gifle pour cette réponse:

«-Tant que tu n'aura pas fini tes études et que tu vivra sous mon toit tu sera considérée comme mineure et les règles seront toujours les mêmes qu'avant!»

Sansa grogna en se frottant la joue, la gifle avait laissé la marque des doigts de Ned. Cathelyn était derrière, elle ne disait rien, elle hochait la tête avec son air grave et pincé habituel. La jeune fille soupira:

«-Je peux y aller?

-Non tu ne va pas t'en sortir aussi facilement!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais! Tu as fait n'importe quoi maintenant il te faut assumer tes choix!

-Justement c'est parce que j'assume que je vous l'ai présenté! Si vous croyez que c'était facile pour lui aussi! C'est pas juste, les garçons peuvent sortir avec qui ils veulent mais pas moi!

-Parce que tes frères n'iraient pas sortir avec leur prof… même Jon ne le ferait pas, admit à regret Cathelyn.

-Jon n'est pas plus stupide que mes autres enfants, trancha Ned sèchement. Sansa… je te croyais responsable!

-Papa ce n'est pas parce que je suis amoureuse de Petyr que je ne suis pas responsable!

-Bien sûr que si! Je suis sûr que tu es même déjà enceinte!

-N'importe quoi! On s'est toujours protégés!

-Encore heureux, je ne veux pas de petits-enfants venant de cet homme!

-J'aurai des enfants avec qui je veux, vous ne pouvez pas choisir ma vie à ma place!»

Sansa partit en pleurant, elle aurait aimé que ses parents la comprenne. Jamais elle ne s'était disputé de façon si violente avec ses parents, c'était un choc.

* * *

Elle alla au lycée et raconta tout ça à ses copines, elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle fut soulagée qu'aucune ne la juge au contraire, elles se montrèrent gentilles et compréhensives. Osha soupira:

«-Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'avoir un mec quand nos parents n'approuvent pas notre choix!

-C'est vrai… moi je n'ai pas dit aux miens que j'étais avec Tyrion.

-Ne t'en fait pas Sansa, je suis sûre que tes parents vont finir par accepter l'idée que tu sois amoureuse de Petyr, termina gentiment Margaery.»

Sansa hocha pitoyablement la tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction de la part de ses parents, et encore à la gifle monumentale que lui avait mis son père. Elle soupira et elles allèrent en cours.

* * *

Petyr vit aussitôt les yeux rouges et bouffies de sa belle. Il donna congé aux élèves et resta avec Sansa:

«-Ma puce qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Il la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux roux, la laissant pleurer contre lui. Il embrassa ses cheveux et elle lança:

«-Ils ne… ils ne veulent pas accepter ma relation! Ils te détestent!

-Je sais… laisse leur le temps de digérer l'info. Je suis sûr qu'au bout d'un moment ils vont se résigner, car ils veulent ton bonheur avant tout donc ils vont accepter ton choix crois moi. Même si ils ne m'aime pas ils voudront ton bonheur.

-Je t'aime mon amour, tellement fort!

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange, plus que tout!»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Sansa garda sa tête contre lui:

«-Ce sera plus facile quand j'aurais eu mon bac, je pourrai partir et on sera tranquille.

-Oui, on a encore un peu de temps pour organiser tout ça.

-Dis Petyr je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sûr ma princesse.

-Comment tu t'es fait ta cicatrice? Ça m'a toujours intrigué.»

Petyr eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa:

«-Une soirée un peu trop arrosée quand j'étais jeune. J'étais avec des copains et on a voulu affronter des bikers. Un d'entre eux en a eu marre de «mon petit sourire suffisant» comme il a dit, il a sortit un couteau et m'a fait un joli souvenir de cette soirée.

-Oh mon petit ami était un petit con bagarreur c'est trop sexy.

-Oui enfin ton petit ami était surtout un abruti bourré qui s'est attaqué aux mauvaises personnes.

-M'en fiche, tout ce que tu fais est sexy!»

Petyr se mit à rire:

«-L'amour rend aveugle à ce point?

-Oui, répondit Sansa avant de rire.

-Ah oui! Je préfère largement voir ce visage sourire plutôt que pleurer!»

Petyr l'embrassa tendrement. Il la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et resta ainsi, il était bien.

* * *

Sansa n'était plus du tout triste. Petyr avait renvoyé toute la classe parce qu'il avait vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien et il était aussitôt venu la consoler. La jeune fille était dans la place qu'elle préférait le plus au monde: les bras de Petyr. Elle aimait Petyr parce qu'elle le trouvait incroyablement séduisant et intelligent, mais aussi car il était impossible de le cerner rapidement. Chaque jour elle apprenait à le connaître d'avantage, il avait de multiples facettes. Elle l'aimait comme une folle et elle espérait bien avoir des enfants avec lui.

Sansa voulait absolument que ce soit sérieux avec Petyr, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle caressa le bras qu'il avait glissé autour de sa taille:

«-Petyr tu veux que ce soit sérieux entre nous?

-Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer le contraire! Sansa tu es mon âme sœur, tu es la femme parfaite! Je ne pourrai jamais aimer une autre femme autant que je t'aime toi!»

Sansa lui sauta au cou et ils finirent sur le bureau de Petyr à faire tendrement l'amour. Le couple n'avait pas imaginé en arriver là, mais ça s'était fait spontanément. Ils se rhabillèrent en gloussant bêtement. Sansa demanda:

«-Tu fini à quelle heure mon amour?

-Je termine à la même heure que toi par chance.

-Super, on dîne ensemble ce soir?

-J'aimerai beaucoup et tu le sais, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu dîne avec ta famille. Il faut que tu passe du temps avec tes parents pour… apaiser leurs esprits. Là ils sont en colère et si tu passe toutes tes soirées et tes nuits avec moi ils le seront encore plus.

-Tu as sûrement raison… alors on se voit à la sortie avant de repartir?

-Voilà, c'est un plan très sage. Je t'aime ma puce.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

 _ **J'hésite beaucoup car ça fait deux fois qu'ils font l'amour sans protection... est-elle enceinte? Je réfléhis... ^^**_


	14. Chapter 14

Petyr rentra chez lui et soupira en regardant le lit encore défait. Et dire que Sansa s'y était réveillé ce matin-là. Il alla prendre une douche et corrigea des copies pendant que son dîner chauffait. Il aurait aimé que la situation soit plus simple et que sa belle puisse rester avec lui le soir. Il relu un des romans qu'ils étudiaient juste parce qu'il savait que Sansa les adorait, ça lui permettait d'imaginer la jeune fille lire ces romans, les réactions qu'elle avait avec son coeur de jeune fille romantique.

* * *

Sansa rentra chez elle avec une boule dans l'estomac. Elle soupira et regarda sa famille. Sa mère ne dit rien, elle partit dans son bureau avec un visage réprobateur, et son père la fixa. Sansa baissa les yeux et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Une fois cela terminé elle descendit pour préparer le dîner. L'ambiance était électrique, ses parents n'avaient toujours pas accepté son choix et encore moins qu'elle soit partit en plein milieu de son repas d'anniversaire. Elle soupira et ils passèrent à table. Ce fut Bran qui intervint:

«-Je pense qu'il ne faut pas blâmer Sansa pour sa relation. Après tout, vous m'avez toujours répété qu'on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, grinça Cathelyn.

-Moi je sais car j'ai une copine, ajouta Robb. Et personnellement ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle sorte avec son prof si c'est lui qui la rend heureuse.

-C'est vrai papa, en plus c'est un prof cool, reprit Arya.

-Arrêtez tout de suite, prévint Ned.

-Mais vous non plus vos parents n'étaient pas pour votre relation, constata Jon timidement.

-Moi je l'aime bien Petyr il est gentil, s'exclama Rickon.»

Il y eut un silence, les deux parents réfléchissaient aux paroles de leurs enfants. Chacun était contre eux, ils devaient donc prendre cela en compte. Ned et Cathelyn n'aimaient pas être en désaccord avec leurs enfants, c'est pourquoi la parole de ces derniers avait beaucoup d'importance pour eux. Le repas se prolongea dans un silence désagréable interrompu seulement par le bruit des couverts. Ned demanda enfin:

«-Tu aime vraiment ce type?

-Oui papa, follement.

-Et lui il t'aime? Il ne te prend pas juste pour une proie facile?

-Non, répondit sèchement Sansa. Il m'aime réellement.»

Elle se retint de dire qu'ils voulaient s'installer ensembles après le bac, car ça jetterait de l'huile sur le feu. Ned se gratta le menton:

«-Tu es certaine de ses sentiments?

-Oui.»

On sonna à la porte. Cathelyn alla ouvrir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un bouquet de roses:

«-C'est pour toi Sansa.»

La jeune fille regarda la carte et sourit en lisant à haute voix:

«-Je t'aime ma chérie et tu me manque, Petyr.»

Ned grogna et termina son assiette, il devrait reparler de tout ça à tête reposée avec sa femme. Pour l'instant il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre quant à cette relation.

* * *

Petyr dîna et se coucha. Il regarda les quelques photos qu'il avait de sa belle Sansa, dont trois avec lui dessus. Il sourit et posa sa figure contre l'oreiller qu'avait utilisé Sansa, il avait encore son délicieux parfum fleuri. Il soupira, il devrait passer ses nuits seul pour encore un moment, il fallait que la situation se tasse chez les Stark avant que Sansa ne puisse revenir. Petyr lu jusqu'à s'endormir. Il espérait que son ange avait reçu son bouquet et qu'il lui avait plu.

* * *

Sansa monta dans sa chambre avec le bouquet et en huma le parfum. Elle le mit dans un vase, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle envoya un message à Petyr pour le remercier. Son fond d'écran était une photo d'eux deux, elle l'embrassait sur la joue et lui il souriait. Sansa soupira, elle aurait voulu se glisser auprès de lui dans le lit et s'endormir dans ses bras. Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir ce soir car elle serait toute seule. Elle aimait sentir ses bras protecteurs autour d'elle, sa respiration lui chatouiller l'oreille ou simplement l'entendre ronfler. Car oui, son Petyr d'amour ronflait un peu parfois. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit rire et elle se coucha avec l'impatience d'être au lendemain pour avoir cours et pour retrouver son bien-aimé.

* * *

Le lendemain Sansa descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant ses parents qui l'attendait. Elle s'arrêta et les regarda, normalement le matin ils étaient déjà partit travailler quand elle descendait. La jeune femme sentait que quelque chose se passait. Ned la regarda:

«-Ta mère et moi avons prit une décision.

-Une décision?

-Oui, concernant ta relation avec… Petyr c'est ça?

-Oui Petyr.

-Et bien… nous acceptons que tu le fréquente. Tu te doute que ça ne nous enchante pas, mais nous voulons ton bonheur avant tout donc si c'est avec lui que tu es heureuse alors soit. Tu pourra dormir chez lui tous les deux jours et tu devra obligatoirement passer un jour du week end ici.»

Sansa leur sauta au cou en pleurant de bonheur, elle était si mal que ses parents ne l'approuve pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun de ses parents:

«-Je vous aime, les conditions me conviennent.

-On t'aime aussi et tu le sais, c'est pour ça qu'on accepte. Par contre on te prévient Sansa, ce n'est pas parce que maintenant tu as un petit ami qu'il faut que ta moyenne baisse! Nous lâchons la bride mais en retour il faut que tes notes soient irréprochables!

-Oui maman, promis. Bonne journée.»

Elle couru s'habiller et partit au lycée. Sansa arriva vers ses trois amies et sauta de joie:

«-Ils sont d'accord!

-Quoi, demanda Shae sans comprendre.

-Ils sont d'accord!

-Euh… ça nous aide pas, grogna Osha.

-Mes parents! Ils ont fini par accepter ma relation avec Petyr!

-Chut ne parle pas si fort, la réprimanda Margaery. Il pourrait avoir de graves ennuis si quelqu'un t'entendait!

-Je sais désolée. En plus il est trop romantique! Hier il m'a envoyé un bouquet de roses uniquement parce que je lui manquais!

-Oh trop chou, sourit Shae.

-Mais tes parents t'ont dit quoi exactement, demanda Margaery.

-Bah qu'ils n'apprécient pas notre relation mais qu'ils veulent mon bonheur avant tout. Ils m'ont autorisé à aller dormir chez lui un jour sur deux et juste d'être à la maison un jour du week end. Oh et bien sûr que je continue d'avoir de bonnes notes.

-Ouai les parents s'intéressent qu'à ça, soupira Osha.

-Bon excusez moi les filles il faut absolument que j'aille annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Petyr!»

Sansa couru retrouver son petit ami.

* * *

Petyr fut surpris de voir sa petite amie arriver en courant. Elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa:

«-Ils ont dit oui! On peut être ensemble, je peux dormir chez toi un soir sur deux, je dois juste être à la maison un jour du week end et avoir de bonnes notes.

-Ma chérie c'est merveilleux!»

Petyr la fit tournoyer et l'embrassa. Il caressa sa joue:

«-On va pouvoir être enfin tous les deux!

-Oui, je t'aime mon amour!

-Je t'aime aussi!»

* * *

Le rythme s'encra doucement. Les Stark firent aussi en sorte que Petyr vienne dîner chez eux une fois par mois pour apprendre à le connaître. Ils voulaient savoir avec qui Sansa était si heureuse, car la elle était réellement resplendissante de joie. L'année scolaire se passa et la jeune fille obtint son bac avec la plus haute note accompagnée de la meilleure mention. Ned, Cathelyn et Petyr étaient très fiers, même si la victoire des parents Stark avait un goût amer car leur fille leur avait déjà annoncé qu'elle déménagerait cet été avec Petyr. Leur fille allait quitter la meute et ça leur faisait bizarre car même Robb et Jon vivaient encore chez leurs parents.

* * *

Sansa embrassa Petyr puis s'assit sur le bord du lit, ils venaient de terminer de ranger le dernier carton dans leur nouvelle maison que Petyr avait acheté. Elle attira Petyr contre elle et entremêla leurs jambes:

«-On est enfin chez nous.

-Je sais… c'est super ma puce.

-Mon amour…

-Oui trésor?»

Petyr regarda sa magnifique petite amie et joua avec une de ses mèches cuivrée. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main jusqu'à sa hanche avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sansa inspira un grand coup et annonça:

«-Je l'ai apprit ce matin donc je ne t'ai rien caché. Mais voilà… je suis enceinte.

-Dans ce cas heureusement que j'ai acheté une maison.»

Sansa fut abasourdie par la réaction de Petyr, il était si détaché. Toutefois elle fut rassurée quand il eut un énorme sourire et qu'il la serra fort contre lui:

«-Je plaisante ma puce, je suis le plus heureux des hommes! Par contre il y a un soucis!

-Ah bon? Lequel?

-Bah… t'as oublié de regarder si la table de chevet est vide.»

Sansa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas le rapport. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et fut surprise de trouver un écrin ouvert avec une magnifique bague. Petyr était à genoux devant elle:

«-Si tu dois me donner un enfant je veux que tu devienne ma femme avant.»

Sansa lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa, Petyr était vraiment l'homme le plus merveilleux et le plus romantique du monde.

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
